La culpa no fue tuya
by MilliaMaxwell
Summary: Mimi ha sufrido algunos cambios durante su estancia en USA cosas que no ha contado a nadie, no ha querido decirle nada a sus amigos, pero con su regreso a Odaiba, poco a poco se irá descubriendo todo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Se miró al espejo una vez más su jersey de punto con la bandera Americana y sus pantalones pitillo azules le sentaban muy bien, si ella estuviera allí le diría como siempre solía hacer que estaba perfecta, pero no estaba y no volvería… nunca más… Se le comenzó a nublar la vista solo con pensarlo, trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente antes de derramar alguna lágrima, no quería que su padre la viera así; levanto la cabeza tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, tras un par de minutos se relajó y consiguió no derramar ninguna lagrima.

En su rostro se marco una sonrisa amarga, habían pasado ya 6, bueno casi 7 años y a ella le parecía que había sido ayer cuando todo ocurrió, tal vez por eso ella ya no era la de antes, pero el por qué se quedaba en su familia.

La voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Mimi, es hora de irse, tenemos que salir ya para facturar y el taxi está afuera ya esperando, ¿Estas lista?-

Mimi apartó cualquier pensamiento respecto a aquel tema y sonrió, como siempre hacia para no levantar sospechas. -Claro- Dijo mientras agarraba su chaqueta y sus maletas dispuesta a salir de la habitación. -¿El resto de muebles los vienen a buscar los de la mudanza no?- Habló dirigiéndose a la salida de la gran casa, calzándose y saliendo por la puerta.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso, los muebles llegarán poco después de nosotros, y el resto ya están en la nueva casa.- Contesto saliendo tras de ella por la puerta mientras la cerraba. Guardaron las maletas en el maletero y subieron al coche, el camino al aeropuerto fue corto para Mimi.

Al llegar facturaron, mientras esperaban a que una voz anunciara su vuelo Mimi observó su teléfono, tenía un Whatsapp de Sora, lo leyó:

-Está a punto de salir tu vuelo, verdad? Buen viaje :) Por cierto llegas a las 6:30, no?-

-Gracias, si, esa es la hora, aunque tal vez llegue un poco más tarde ya sabes cómo son los vuelos-

-Genial! Estaremos allí para recibirte-

-Pero yo no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre mi regreso excepto a ti, no he avisado, por no molestar-

-MIMI! No molestas eres nuestra amiga! Y mejor así les damos una sorpresa :)-

Una voz sonó, anunciando la salida del vuelo -Atención el vuelo con destino Odaiba, Japón está a punto de despegar, se ruega a los señores pasajeros que vallan embarcando-

-Está bien :)) Muchas gracias por todo Sora, me tienes que contar que tal con Tai, mas tarde hablamos ahora sale mi vuelo. Besos.-

-Bien, ya te contaré, hasta dentro de unas horas, besos.-

Mimi leyó este último mensaje y puso su móvil en Modo Avión. Luego de esto embarcó y se preparó para unas largas horas de vuelo hasta llegar a Japón.

Bueno, que tal? Este es solo el Prologo por eso es corto, los capítulos van a ser mucho más largos, decidí poner que usaban Whatsapp porque hoy en día todo el mundo lo usa y pensé que si eran mensajes normales tardarían mucho más en llegar y en contestar. Bueno decirme que os parece ;)


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Mimi observó el reloj de su MP4, eran las 6:24, se retiro los auriculares y le pregunto a su padre:

-¿No falta demasiado para llegar no? Lo digo porque ya casi es la hora- Al momento de finalizar la pregunta, se escucho un mensaje de una azafata por el altavoz.

-Señores pasajeros, se ruega que se abrochen los cinturones ya que dentro de unos minutos vamos a aterrizar, gracias por elegir nuestra compañía para volar y esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje-

-Ya no hace falta que te responda ¿no cielo?- Habló su padre dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No, ya no es necesario- Respondió de la misma forma.

Al cabo de unos minutos aterrizaron y fueron desembarcando, Mimi miro el reloj esta vez de su móvil 6:36 se retrasaba un poco desconecto el modo avión un tenía Whatsapp de Sora.

-Mimi, porque puerta sales? Se me olvido preguntar antes jaja-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, salgo por la puerta de embarque 2-

-Estupendo! Estamos a lado esperando-

-Bien llegare en seguida :)-

Después de contestar Mimi se dirigió a buscar sus maletas a la cinta. Mientras tanto Sora esperaba con sus amigos un tanto desconcertados:

-Sora… Dijiste que haríamos algo que nos iba a entusiasmar mucho… Dime ¿¡Que tiene de divertido venir al aeropuerto?!- Pregunto Tai, con un tono de ironía.

-Si no fueras tan impaciente, en unos minutos lo sabrías, pero siempre lo quieres todo ya.-

-Tai… Sora tendrá sus razones para hacernos venir aquí ¿No crees?- Se metió Matt.

-Si hermano, Matt tiene razón Sora tendrá sus razones.- Aportó Kari

-Está bien… Más vale que valga la pena estar aquí… Me aburre un montón esperar.- Resoplo Tai, Matt simplemente rodo los ojos y Sora sonrió con satisfacción.

-Valdrá la pena, ya lo veras.- Contesto Sora.

Mimi ya había cogido sus maletas y estaba saliendo por la puerta después de haber avisado a su padre de que sus amigos la estaban esperando; sonrió al ver a Sora regañándole a Tai, ver a Kari, TK, Izzy, Joe… Y ahí estaba el, riéndose de su amigo, por las caritas de pena que le estaba poniendo a Sora para que no le regañara mas, su mundo se paro y se quedo parada allí en medio de la multitud de gente que salía por la puerta de embarque 2, cuando salió de su trance se dirigió a paso normal hacia el grupo, nadie la estaba mirando, todos estaban prestando atención a Sora, la cual estaba a punto de decirles el por qué les había hecho ir hasta allí:

-A ver, estamos aquí por una buena razón.-

-¿Y nos vas a decir cual Sora?- Apremió Tai.

-Estáis aquí por mi Tai, porque he vuelto.- Habló Mimi, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Mi… Mimi ¿¡Pero tú!? ¿¡Estas aquí!? ¿¡Tu no estabas en USA!?-

-Tú lo has dicho Tai ESTABA, y claro que estoy aquí aunque si tanto te disgusta mi vuelta, me marcho de nuevo.-

-No, estoy impactado, es decir me alegro que estés de vuelta ahora ya estamos todos juntos.-

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Tai.- Dijo Mimi mientras le daba un abrazo cariñoso al cual Tai correspondía - Me alegro de veros a todos.-

-Hola Mimi, te he echado de menos.-

-Y yo a ti Sora.- Fue saludándolos uno a uno y de ultimo saludo a Kari.

-Mimi…- Hablo Kari abrazándola con fuerza. -Te he echado mucho de menos.- Sollozó, soltando un par de lágrimas. Mimi se había vuelto muy importante para Kari, la había ayudado en sus peores momentos.

-Kari no llores, he vuelto ya no me voy, hay cosas peores por las cuales llorar.- Dijo secándole las lagrimas con un pañuelo, y abrazándola para reconfortarla.

-Mimi.- Interrumpió su padre. -Dame tus maletas yo las llevare a casa, así puedes hablar con tus amigos, tendréis mucho que contaros.-

-Muchas gracias Papa, ten.-

-Hola Señor Tachikawa.- Saludaron todos.

-Hola chicos, bueno Mimi yo ya me voy, no llegues muy tarde a casa, y pasar buena tarde.-

-Eso haremos papa, mas tarde nos vemos.- Se despidió Mimi

-Hasta pronto Señor Tachikawa.-

-Hasta pronto.- Su padre salió por la puerta y se marcho en el Taxi.

-¿Bueno vamos todos a mi casa a hablar?-Preguntó Sora.

-Vale, por mi está bien, pero… Sora.- Dijo Tai.

-¿Si?- Sora se giró quedando frente a frente a sus amigos un escalofrío la recorrió al ver la cara de algunos.

-No nos vuelvas a engañar así ¿vale?-

-La decisión de no decir nada fue mía, no quería molestar, ahora bien quien os arrastro hasta aquí fue Sora.- Aportó Mimi.

-Vale, venga vámonos a mi casa.- Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a casa de Sora, durante el camino fueron charlando de cosas sin importancia, cuando llegaron se acomodaron en el salón y esperaron por Sora la cual había ido a por té para todos.

-Ya estoy aquí, tomad aquí tenéis.-Sora fue sirviendo el té a todo el mundo.

-Por cierto Mimi ¿vas a venir al instituto este Lunes?-

-Sí, iré aunque solo queden un par de semanas para terminar, mi antiguo instituto se encargó de todo.-

-Bueno lo veo una tontería, porque seguramente tos notas ya estarán puestas ¿no?-

-Si ya están puestas, y yo también lo veo una tontería Sora, pero bueno por lo menos me servirá para ir conociéndolo todo.-

-Seguro que nos toca juntos en clase.-

-Nada me gustaría más Izzy.- Habló Mimi dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Y ¿tienes que asistir a clases de inglés?- Preguntó T.K

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero es lo más probable.- Siguieron hablando el reto de la tarde sobre USA y cosas sin importancia, cuando se quisieron dar de cuenta ya eran las 9 de la noche.

-Ya es tarde, me voy a ir a casa estoy cansada, mañana nos veremos.- Comentó Mimi.

-Tienes razón, ya es tarde todos deberíamos de volver ya, mañana hablaremos.- Propuso Kari.

-Está bien.- Sora se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para acompañarlos. -Mañana nos vemos, adiós.- Se despidieron y cada uno fue a tomar la dirección a su casa, cuando Mimi se dio la vuelta para emprenderlo una voz la detuvo.

-Mimi, espera.-

-Matt…-

-No quiero que vuelvas sola a casa, es muy tarde, si quieres te acompaño.-

-Eres muy amable Matt, vamos.- A Mimi casi le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando Matt se ofreció a acompañarla, de repente la recorrió un escalofrió, se había levantado un viento muy frío, debería de haber sido más prudente y coger una chaqueta que abrigara mas, sabia de sobra que el clima de USA era diferente al de Japón.

-Ten, deberías de haber cogido otra chaqueta, estamos a punto de entrar en el verano, pero las últimas noticias dicen que está pasando un frente frío por todo Japón.-

-Oh no te preocupes debería de haber visto el tiempo en Japón antes de venir, además te resfriaras si me das tu chaqueta.-

-Yo tengo una sudadera aparte de mi chaqueta, además no quiero que te enfermes.- Dijo poniéndosela sobre los hombros. ¿Había oído bien, el se preocupaba por ella? Se puso las mangas de la chaqueta, la cual le quedaba un tanto grande, y al hacerlo percibió el olor de Matt impregnado en ella, no pudo evitar sonreír y Matt al verla hizo el mismo gesto.

-Te queda enorme.-

-Es normal yo soy más pequeña que tu, y tu eres mucho más alto.- Mimi alzo la vista. -Es aquí, ya hemos llegado.- Se le había hecho tan corto, quería estar con él y mucho, aquel paseo le había agradado más de lo que pensaba. -Ten tu chaqueta.-

-Tranquila, no es necesario que me la devuelvas ahora.- Se acercó a ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos. -Bienvenida Mimi, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.- Mimi correspondió a aquel abrazo, tan fuerte como él lo hacía, o por lo menos con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que aquel momento acabara pero sabía que en algún momento lo haría.

-Muchas gracias Matt.- Tras un par de minutos Matt rompió el contacto, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Mimi, y se despidió de ella.

-Hasta mañana Mimi.-

-Hasta mañana Matt.- El tomó su camino a casa y ella entro en la suya.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Al entrar se dio de cuenta de que la casa estaba bastante ordenada, era cierto que aun faltaban muebles por llegar, pero sin duda su padre había estado ordenándolo todo.

-Bienvenida a casa ¿Qué tal todo?-

-Bien ha sido un día estupendo.- Habló recordando el paseo de vuelta a casa con Matt.

-Me alegro ¿Quieres cenar algo?-

-No muchas gracias papa, me iré a la cama estoy cansada.-

-Está bien, que descanses cielo.-

-Que descanses papa.- Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se miró al espejo y sonrió ampliamente, era cierto, la chaqueta le quedaba enorme, la tomó con sus manos aun puesta y aspiró su olor, antes había sentido el aroma de Matt en la chaqueta, pero si se paraba a respirar profundamente con la pieza de ropa cerca de su nariz podía olerlo fuerte, podía sentirlo como si él estuviera allí; se retiro la chaqueta y la olió una última vez antes de depositarla sobre su cómoda, se cambió y se puso un pijama estaba cansada y quería descansar, sin más demora se fue a dormir.

Se despertó descansada, había dormido muy bien, bajo a la cocina para desayunar donde se encontró a su padre.

-Buenos días cielo ¿Has descansado bien?-

-Si muy bien.- Contestó Mimi sentándose a desayunar.

-Ya han llegado el resto de muebles.-

-¿En serio, cuando? No me he dado de cuenta.- Preguntó sorprendida, tomando un poco de leche con una tostada.

-Hoy a primera hora ya estaban aquí ¿Quieres que decoremos la casa? Aun es temprano solo son las 10:36.-

-Claro, será divertido, voy a cambiarme.- Dijo Mimi comiéndose el ultimo pedazo de tostada que le quedaba. -En seguida vuelvo.- Subió a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse, se puso unos pitillo beis y un jersey de dos colores beis y naranja rojizo en la parte de arriba, luego cuando saliera se pondría sus bailarinas negras. En cuanto terminara esta ola de frío tendría que sacar toda su ropa de verano, bueno es ese caso ya ni se mataría a guardarla, esperaría a que volviera el calor típico de la época. En cuanto estuvo lista bajo de nuevo a la cocina.

-Bien ya estoy ¿Empezamos?-

-Muy bien vamos, creo que lo mejor es empezar por el recibidor.-

-De acuerdo, vamos allá.- Comenzaron a poner los muebles en el recibidor, luego el salón, la cocina, la salita y así hasta terminar con todas las habitaciones. -Solo queda mi cuarto.-

-Sí pero eso es cosa tuya, se que te gusta poner las cosas a tu manera, en lo que yo hago la comida ¿Por qué no organizas tu habitación?-

-Muy bien, voy a arreglarlo todo.- Mimi subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Comenzó a poner los armarios el escritorio, la silla y todos los muebles en los sitios que a ella le parecían bien cuando terminó, empezó a sacar las cosas de las cajas, fue quitando todos sus libros y los fue colocando en las estanterías, y así con todos sus objetos, toda la ropa de verano la guardó en los armarios, dejo la de invierno en las cajas justo al lado de la cómoda, y se fijo en que le quedaba un par de cajas sin abrir, sabía perfectamente lo que era se sentó en el suelo y las acerco a ella, las abrió lentamente. Dentro de la caja había algunas más pequeñas de cuero las fue apilando unas detrás de otras, siguió quitando el contenido, las fotografías y ropa no podía evitar sentir una gran nostalgia al ver todo aquello se quedo quieta con una de las fotografías enmarcadas la acerco a su frente no ya no podía retenerlo más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente se relajó y fue al cuarto de baño para que no quedara rastro de sus lágrimas, una vez lo guardo todo en el fondo del armario, dobló las cajas y bajo para abajo.

-Papa, voy a dejar las cajas en la basura ¿Hay algo que quieres que lleve?-

-Si en la entrada hay mas cajas están todas vacías si puedes con ellas llévalas por favor.-

-Dalo por hecho.- Salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia los contenedores donde depositó los cartones, luego regresó a su casa.

-Mimi, vamos a comer ya.-

-Voy.- Estuvieron comiendo, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, cuando terminaron Mimi lavo los platos y recogió todo, luego subió a su habitación. Se dio de cuenta de que tenía un Whatsapp de Sora.

-Mimi, vamos a quedar todos en mi casa, vienes?-

-Claro, a qué hora?-

-A las 4:00, en un rato nos vemos.-

-Ok, hasta dentro de un rato.- Mimi agarró su bolso y comenzó a meter, sus cosas quería dejarlo todo preparado, una vez hubo terminado se quedo mirando la chaqueta de Matt, salió de su habitación a por una bolsa de papel y regresó, doblo con cuidado la chaqueta y la depositó dentro de la bolsa, aun faltaba media hora para las cuatro, decidió ir saliendo para ir con calma hacia la casa de Sora así escucharía un poco de música durante el camino, avisó a su padre de que se iba tomó sus cosas se calzo y salió por la puerta. Fue dando un paseo hacia la casa de su amiga y aun con paso lento llegó 10 minutos antes, se sorprendió de ver llegar también a Matt.

-Hola Matt.-

-Hola Mimi.-

-Ten tu chaqueta, muchas gracias por dejármela ayer.- Habló mientas le tendía la bolsa.

-No tienes por qué dármelas.- Le sonrió cálidamente. -¿Vamos? Sora estará esperando.-

-Si claro, vamos.- Timbraron y les abrió Sora.

-Pasar, sois los primeros en llegar.-

-Lo supongo, Tai tardara en llegar su secreto es la impuntualidad.- Rió Matt.

-Si lo sé.- Dijo Sora. -Sentaos en el salón, los demás llegaran pronto yo voy a preparar unas cosas a la cocina.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude Sora?-

-Oh no es necesario, de todas formas gracias Mimi, pero si llaman a la puerta abre ¿Vale?- Sora se fue para la cocina.

-Okay.-

-¿Cómo es la vida en USA, Mimi?- Le preguntó Matt.

-Muy ajetreada la verdad, la gente está constantemente de un lado para otro, no te voy a mentir siempre he echado de menos Odaiba.-

-Es normal que echaras de menos Odaiba, toda tu vida está aquí.-

-Si tienes razón.- Llamaron al timbre, Mimi fue a abrir y se encontró con Kari. -Hola Kari, pasa al salón.-

-Hola Mimi, me alegra que estés aquí, me gustaría pedirte consejo sobre algo.- Hablo Kari sentándose.

-Claro por supuesto, puedes contarme lo que quieras.- En ese momento volvieron a llamar al timbre. -Espera un momento por favor.- Mimi abrió la puerta y allí estaban T.K, Joe y Izzy los dejo pasar y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta escucho gritar a Tai, lo dejo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vale ya estamos todos.- Dijo Matt.

-Kari ¿Quieres que hablemos a solas o…?

-No Mimi está bien no es nada que el resto no pueda saber.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Kari?- Preguntó Tai un tanto desconcertado.

-No te preocupes hermano, simplemente quería pedirle consejo sobre una cosa a Mimi, nada mas.-

-Tai ¿Por que no dejas que tu hermana me lo cuente?- Habló Mimi riendo.

-¿Qué? ah si si.-

-Vale Kari, cuéntame.-

-Bien, pues veras tengo una "amiga" de mi misma edad, no está con migo en mi clase, está en mi mismo grado pero no en mi aula está en otra diferente, el caso es que llevaba un tiempo que siempre que venía otra chica a junto de ella, me ignoraba y me dejaba sola, quise hablar esto con ella, pero me dijo que era culpa mía, y me dejó de hablar. Al cabo de unos días volvió a hablarme, pero ya no era como antes se aleja de mi y ya no está con migo evita hablar cualquier tema pero según ella todo está bien y esta todos los días con esa chica. He tratado por todos los medios de no perder nuestra amistad, y de que todo estuviera bien pero ella me esquiva, si le digo de quedar ella "no puede", si le digo de estar juntas ella está con la otra chica, ¿Ya no tenemos amistad ninguna verdad Mimi?-

Mimi suspiro.

-Kari, no te voy a mentir esa chica no era amiga tuya, era como suelo decir yo una falsa amiga.- Cuando Mimi le dijo esto a Kari ella no pudo evitar llorar. -Kari, no llores ella no merece que derrames ninguna lágrima, ningún amigo merece que derrames lágrimas por él si las merece no te hará llorar y si lo hace será se alegría.- Kari ceso su llanto. -¿Sabes? lo difícil no es descubrir a una miga falsa, lo difícil es asimilar que lo es, que nunca fue tu amiga. Sé que te jode que ella te cambiara por la primera que pasaba cuando tu creíais que erais amigas.-

-Ya tuvimos esta clase de problema una vez, y la única que puso de su parte fui yo, y siento que esto se va repetir una y otra vez, y no quiero.-

-Es muy sencillo Kari, cierra el libro, en este caso no merece la pena que pases página, ya que en el siguiente capítulo te vas a encontrar con lo mismo una y otra vez, un enfado, una reconciliación y otro enfado, y así en todos los capítulos, no vale la pena que pases página directamente cierra el libro, porque por lo que me has contado la única que lo pasa mal eres tú. No te sientas mal por hacerlo, porque has hecho todo cuanto has podido para que todo fuera bien, tu puedes pensar que lo intentaste, además, dentro en un tiempo ella volverá pero la diferencia es que esta vez tu ya no estarás allí esperándola.-

-Tienes razón Mimi, hare lo que tú me dices muchas gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme.-

-No es necesario que me las des, para mí ha sido un placer.-

-Madre mía Mimi ¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófica y, y?- Habló perplejo Tai.

-Y tan madura.- Completo Izzy.

-A ver es decir, no te lo tomes a mal pero antes no hubieras reaccionado así, dando esa respuesta tan madura.-

-No os preocupéis chicos, no me enfado.- Rió Mimi

-Yo ya sabía cómo es ahora, es la misma de siempre pero más madura.-

-A ver Sora ¿Porque tú sabes más que nosotros siempre? ¿Eh?- Inquirió Tai

-No es que yo sepa mas, pero hablaba con ella todos los días cuando estaba en USA, y cuando le contaba lo que me pasaba ella me ayudaba mucho.-

-Vale Mimi cuando tenga que hacer un trabajo de filosofía te llamo.-

-Vale Tai.- Rió Mimi de nuevo.

-Bueno ¿Qué os apetece hacer?- Preguntó Sora

-No se pero a mí no me apetece andar.-

-Menuda indirecta Tai, ahora por eso nos vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Os apetece?- Dijo Sora.

-Si vale vamos.- Contestaron todos.

-Si lo sé no digo nada.- Murmuró Tai.

-¿Qué has dicho Tai?- Habló Sora.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada que te quiero mucho.-

-Ya claro, vamos eres el último.-

-Voy.-

Salieron y fueron dando un paseo por el parque hacia la cafetería preferida de todos.

-Esto casi no ha cambiado nada.-

-No, no hay muchos cambios.- Contestó Matt.

Kari estaba nerviosa, se notaba que algo la perturbaba.

-Kari ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Mimi.

-No es nada, es solo que ella esta allí.-

-¿Quién tu "amiga"?-

-Si, y no quiero toparme con ella.-

-Pero no puedes evitarlo siempre, simplemente sonríe, no dejes ver que algo de lo que os pasó te afecta, si no se sentirá importante.-

-Está bien, tienes razón.- Kari sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar al lado de Mimi. Pasaron por el lado de la chica y después de caminar un poco entraron a la cafetería.

Entonces Mimi habló.

-No me gusta.-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Matt, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Que no me gusta esa chica, Kari escúchame bien, esconde algo no sé lo que pero hay algo en ella que no me cuadra, mejor no te acerques a ella y si lo haces ten mucho cuidado.- Kari asintió con la cabeza.

-Mimi la médium, suena bien.- Dijo Tai

-TAI, es un don ella ve a las personas.- Replicó Sora.

-Vale, vale.-

-No pasa nada Tai, llámalo como quieras.-

-No Sora tiene razón, queda mejor decir que es un don.-

Mimi le sonrió.

-¿Tienes ya tu uniforme Mimi?- Preguntó Sora.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya dije que mi antiguo instituto se encargo de todo.- El reto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y comentarios.

-Bueno yo me voy a ir yendo para casa ¿Vamos Kari?-

-Si vamos hermano.-

-Lo mejor es que nos vallamos yendo todos.- Propuso Sora

-Si tienes razón.- Se fueron levantando y se despidieron los unos de los otros. Cuando Mimi se giró se topo de frente con Matt.

-¿Vamos?- Le preguntó el.

-¿Me vas a acompañar hoy también? Me vas a mal acostumbrar.- Contesto Mimi riéndose -Vamos.-

-No me importa mal acostumbrare, quiero que llegues bien a casa, además así puedo estar un rato mas contigo.-

-¿Quieres…pasar tiempo conmigo?-

-Si, ahora estas aquí y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir.-

Mimi tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Matt evito la caída, la tenía sujeta muy cerca de el.

-No pienso volver a irme.- Susurró ella.

-Eso me alegra.- Dijo el de la misma forma. -Agárrate a mi brazo, no vaya a ser que tropieces otra vez.- Mimi se sujeto a su brazo.

El corazón de Mimi latía tan fuerte que temía que Matt fuese a escucharlo.

-Mimi…- Dijo Matt mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. -¿Me has… Me has echado de menos en este tiempo?-

Mimi se quedó callada unos segundos.

-No tienes por qué responder.-

-Si Matt, te he echado de menos a ti es al que más he añorado.- Matt se relajó y ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la casa.

-Bueno mañana te veré en la escuela.-

Esta vez fue Mimi la que lo abrazó, y Matt le correspondió.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Matt, por que cuando estoy contigo, me siento feliz.-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho.- Se mantuvieron abrazados, y Matt poso su cabeza en el cuello de ella antes de separarse aspiró el aroma de Mimi, la cual tuvo que esforzarse por no caerse en ese momento.

-Hasta mañana Mimi.-

-Hasta Mañana Matt.- Entro en su casa, le dijo a su padre que no quería cenar nada que simplemente subiría a darse una ducha y se iría a dormir. Se duchó y cuando termino se metió en su cuarto dejándose caer en su cama. Se rió, verdaderamente las cosas con Matt le estaban yendo bien, y esperaba que fueran a mejor.

Posó su mano en la parte de su cuello donde el apoyó su cabeza.

-Si tan solo con ese contacto me he sentido así…- Volvió a sonreír y se metió en cama para descansar mañana tendría que madrugar, y se quedó dormida pensando en lo último ocurrido.

**Bueno, que tal? aquí el primer capítulo, agradezco los comentarios de todos, y si supongo que soy una escritora moderna XD Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, como dije es mucho más largo que el prologo. Que lo disfrutéis y seáis felices!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Mimi se había despertado a las 6:30 de la mañana, la pesadilla de siempre la asediaba sin dejarla descansar, la peor parte de esta pesadilla era cuando ella se acercaba a la escena y lo descubría todo rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable que la ahogaba; se despertaba de golpe sudando frío, con una respiración pesada y con la almohada algo húmeda como prueba de que había llorado.

Miró su reloj y suspiró, a esa hora no le merecía la pena volver a dormir el despertador iba a sonar a las 7:00 de la mañana. Levantó la persiana y se apoyó en el marco de madera grueso, se quedó contemplando el cielo nocturno, no sabía muy bien el porqué pero le hacía pensar en Matt con nostalgia, y él le recordaba a todos sus amigos. El ruido del motor de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos, desvió la vista hacia abajo y vio como su padre salía del garaje y conducía camino de la empresa, su padre era un gran hombre de negocios poseía su propia empresa que hoy en día era una potencia mundial, desde que la abrió ya habían pasado varios años, había empezado en USA con un gran éxito y con ayuda de sus contactos abrió otra en Japón y así hasta hacerse con casi toda América y Asia, ahora tenía entre manos expandirse hacía Europa.

Mimi se despegó del marco y miró el reloj 6:46 le desconectó la alarma, se levantó y preparó su uniforme. Se quedó quieta observando el calendario, quedaba muy poco para dar vacaciones, y también para que llegara ese día, ese día que la hacía rememorar todo lo sucedido, pero pensaba ir a verla, por supuesto que iría se lo debía a esa persona, a ella. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha, se vistió, se arregló el pelo y bajo a desayunar; tomó un vaso de zumo de naranja, junto con una taza de leche y unas tostadas, miró el reloj de la cocina, las 8:00 tenía que salir ya si no, no llegaría a la hora de entrada 8:30. Se dirigió a la entrada tomó su mochila se calzó y salió por la puerta, caminó a un ritmo medio, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, llegó a eso de las 8:25 se sorprendió de encontrarse allí a Matt.

-Buenos días.- Le sonrió ella dulcemente.

-Buenos días.- Le devolvió el gesto.

-Según me contó Sora sueles estar con Tai en el aula.-

-Si, es cierto.-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Me estabas esperando?- Preguntó riéndose, pues ella no esperaba que fuera esa la razón.

-Si.- Contestó sin vacilar.

Ella se quedó shockeada, no pensó que estuviera esperando ahí solo por ella ¿Era de verdad Matt y no un imitador? Matt tenía a cientos de chicas detrás de él y por lo que lo conocía jamás había ido detrás de una, no lo necesitaba ellas iban detrás de el.

-Am bueno ¿Y que querías?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Acompañarte hasta tu clase.-

-Es muy amable por tu parte.-

-No es nada.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, Mimi seguía a Matt, puesto que no sabía dónde queda su clase, durante todo el camino Mimi se sintió incomoda se sentía acosada visualmente, tanto chicos como chicas no le quitaban la vista de encima, y estaba segura de que las chicas la miraban con odio, tal vez con algo de envidia y simplemente porque iba con Matt; y la razón por la cual la miraban los chicos seria porque era la alumna nueva.

-Ignóralas, la mitad de ellas se pasan todo el día pensando sobre su aspecto, como maquillarse, peinarse…-

-Ya, pero eso no hace desaparecer el hecho de que me siento acosada visualmente.-

Matt comenzó a reír -Bueno esta es tu clase.-

-Y ¿Dónde está la tuya?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Es la de al lado, seguramente vengamos Sora, Tai y yo a verte entre cambio de clase, así no te sentirás sola.-

-Muchas gracias hombre.- Habló Izzy tras de Mimi indignado.

-No lo decía por ti Izzy, sabes que la gente puede resultar bastante cruel.-

-Lo sé.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vemos en el cambio de clases, hasta luego Mimi.

-Hasta luego.- Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, luego dio un suspiro.

-Le quieres.- Le soltó Izzy de golpe, cuando estaban dentro del aula, y estaba seguro de que nadie les oía.

-¿Q-que?-

-No me lo niegues Mimi, soy tu mejor amigo chico, y ambos sabemos lo que sentías y sientes.-

-No Izzy a ti no te puedo mentir.- Suspiró resignada.

-Tranquila sabes que yo no le diré nada a nadie, además…-

-Además ¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada, cosas mías.- Terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye Izzy!- Pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que tocó el timbre y con eso llegó el profesor. -Mierda Izzy, ya me lo contarás.- Respondió con un todo de enfado leve.

El profesor revisó con su mirada la clase en busca de su nueva alumna, cuando la encontró la llamó.

-Señorita Tachikawa, acérquese aquí.- Mimi obedeció y se acerco hasta la pizarra. - ¡Silencio! Esta es vuestra nueva compañera, Mimi Tachikawa.-

-Es un placer conoceros.-

-Bien puede tomar asiento.- Mimi volvió a sentirse acosada visualmente, mas por los chicos que por las chicas, y ya no sabía qué hacer para que la dejaran de mirar, se le había pasado por la cabeza gritarles que se compraran una vida, pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos ya que a Mimi no le gustaban los conflictos. Mimi se aburría puesto que según le comento Izzy todos aquellos días de clase que quedaban eran para los exámenes de recuperación, y por fin terminó la clase.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Tai enérgico como siempre junto con Sora y Matt.

-Hola.- Respondió Mimi.

-Hola chicos ¿Sabéis qué?- Dijo Izzy.

-No, que.- Quiso saber Sora.

-Mimi en menos de una hora se ha convertido en la más popular entre los chicos.-

-¿Qué yo?-

-Si mira lo que han estado pasando, que hay que ser tonto sabiendo que yo soy tu amigo Mimi.-

-Izzy… Nadie sabe que eres mi amigo aparte de nosotros.-

-Ah es cierto no lo había pensado.- Se rió.

-¿Me dejas ver que pone?- Preguntó Sora.

-Si, ten.-

Sora agarro en papel y lo leyó, en el papel ponía "¿Crees que la nueva es la tía mas buena que hallas visto? ¿Si o No?" y todos habían puesto que sí. La primera reacción de Sora fue reír, pues le parecía gracioso que su amiga hubiera enamorado a un grupo de chicos en menos de una hora, pero al levantar la vista y ver la expresión de Matt pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callada.

-Tonterías.- Habló Mimi con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre su pupitre. -¿Creen que con esa gilipollez van a conseguir algo? Me juzgan solo por mi apariencia ni se han preocupado en ver si sé pensar por mí misma, cosa que la mitad de las chicas de este instituto no saben hacer, hoy cuando venía con Matt para clase creí que alguna mi iba a morder, y lo digo literalmente porque ¡hasta estaban enseñando los dientes! Además ninguno de ellos me merece la pena por muy guapo que sea porque seguramente sean unos arrogantes y estúpidos, con esa tontería que han hecho ya me han demostrado que son unos inmaduros. Además estoy cabreada ¡Me hacen levantarme para venir a unos exámenes que no tengo que hacer!-

Matt tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo rompió -Tienes toda la razón Mimi, si no valoran lo increíble que eres no merecen la pena.- por alguna razón las palabras de Mimi lo habían tranquilizado, más bien le relajaba el hecho de saber que Mimi no estuviera interesada en ninguno de aquellos chicos.

-De todas formas Mimi ándate con cuidado con Renzo.- Comentó Izzy

-¿Mmm porque lo dices? Además ¿Quién es ese?-

-Renzo es ese chico que está de pie junto a la pizarra, el alto de piel morena de pelo y ojos negros, es de esa clase de chicos que cuando mira a una chica que les "gusta" o más bien le interesa, no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Me preocupo como tu mejor amigo Mimi, te ha mirado de una forma muy poco decente.-

-Que ni se le pase por la cabeza acercárseme, no me gusta.- Dio un largo suspiro -¿No me podrían dejar simplemente en paz?-

-Hablamos más tarde tenemos que volver a clase.- Interrumpió Sora.

-Si luego en el recreo nos vemos.- Se despidió Mimi.

Mimi se dirigió a su asiento, y el chico del cual le había hablado Izzy minutos atrás se le acercó, con una sonrisa como si verdaderamente fuera a conseguir algo con ella.

-Hola, preciosa.-

Mimi lo observó detenidamente ¿Que se creía? ¿Que ella era una de esas chicas "fáciles"? -Hola.- Respondió ella secante y cortante, y entonces entró la profesora y la salvó de aquel cretino creído.

Las clases pasaron hasta la hora del recreo y durante cambió y cambió de clase se procuraba por no quedarse sola, no le gusta aquel chico algo en su mirada le producía un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda entera y la sensación que le producía era de puro desagrado.

El aula se fue vaciando, la gente se dirigía hacía el patio y diversos lugares del instituto.

-Mimi, voy a buscar a los demás espérame aquí en la puerta del aula.- Dijo Izzy.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.-

Izzy se alejó a buscar a sus amigos seguramente estarían saliendo de el pabellón ya que habían tenido clase de Educación Física, y Mimi se quedó sola esperando.

-Hola de nuevo.- A Mimi la volvió a recorrer la misma sensación de desagrado y se podía imaginar quien era, se giró sobre sus talones y dio un paso hacia atrás, y allí estaba ese chico indeseable.

-¿Te han dejado sola?-

Mimi no respondió.

-Te vi esta mañana con Ishida, ese creído lo único que quiere es jugar contigo. Vente con migo, te aseguro que te lo pasarás mil veces mejor.-

Para Mimi aquello era el colmo ¿Le estaba dando órdenes? Además ¿Quién se creía él para hablar así de Matt? Se relajó así misma mentalmente para no montar un espectáculo.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un repelente?-

-¿Cómo? Yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo.- Respondió con un tono más elevado.

-Y a mí no es que me caigas mal, lo que pasa es que si te atropellaran probablemente sería yo quien condujera el coche.- Respondió Mimi con tono de burla.

-¿Me estas vacilando?-

-Si, uf menos mal también pensé que eras corto de mente.-

-Oye bonita yo consigo lo que quiero, siempre.-

-Pues hoy no es tu día de suerte, porque lo único que te vas a llevar es una ostia como no me dejes tranquila, y ahora es cuando tú te vas indignado.-

El chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, cuando Mimi lo llamó, se dio media vuelta pensando que había caído en sus redes, que solo se estaba haciendo la dura.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Matt Ishida el es mas hombre que tu, no le llegas a la suela de los zapatos, tendrías que lavarte la boca con lejía para poder hablar de él.-

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un cubo de agua fría, se dio media vuelta y reemprendió su camino, todavía quedaba esa semana para dar vacaciones de verano, y le haría tragar esas palabras.

-Mimi nuca pensé que supieras defenderte de esa forma.- Mimi dio un respingo en su sitio, reconocía esa voz reconocía también la sensación que le producía esa persona, volvió a girarse sobre sus talones, topándose con el pecho de Matt a la altura de su cara, levanto la vista para poder verle mejor.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Toda la conversación.-

-Ah muy bonito y no sales a socorrerme, menudo caballero estas hecho.-

-Claro que te habría socorrido si lo necesitaras, jamás habría permitido que te tocara un pelo, sería algo que nunca me perdonaría.-

Mimi sonrió, aunque Matt no lo supera el era su caballero andante.

-¿Y dime donde fue a parar la Mimi dulce a la que no le gustaban los conflictos?-

-Esa Mimi se quedó en USA.- El semblante de Mimi se mostró serio.

-¿Mimi estas bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo USA?- Preguntó Matt preocupado.

-No te voy a mentir Matt, si me preguntas si pasó algo malo en USA te contestaré que si, cosas que aún después de tanto tiempo no comprendo.- Los ojos de Mimi se cristalizaron un poco, Matt la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Mimi, no te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero si necesitas llorar si me necesitas siempre voy a estar ahí.-

-No… No voy a llorar hace tiempo que deje de llorar por eso.-

-Mimi… Si lo necesitas no tiene nada de malo.- Mimi dejó caer un par de lágrimas gruesas por su rostro, pero solo fueron eso dos, no dejó que mas cayeran. Matt tomó su rostro entre sus manos, las secó y le besó la mejilla. -Siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites, y no quiero que te sientas obligada a contármelo, pero respóndeme a una cosa.- Mimi asintió con la cabeza esperando la pregunta. -¿Lo que te pasó tuvo que ver con que no hablaras tanto con nosotros, que estuvieras un poco más distante?-

-Si… Pero eso no justifica que yo ya no hablara tanto con vosotros, debería de haber hablado igualmente con vosotros, pero… tenía miedo.- Respondió soltando un sollozo.

-¿Miedo?- Volvió a preguntar sin comprender.

-Si, miedo, miedo de que os dierais de cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, no quería involucraros, vosotros no teníais la culpa de nada.- Matt volvió a abrazarla, esta vez mas fuerte.

-Mimi, nosotros te habríamos apoyado.-

-Pero no hubiera sido justo, contándoos mis problemas solo os habría amargado.-

-Eres importante para nosotros Mimi, y nos preocupamos es normal.-

Mimi guardó silencio.

-Venga, vamos con los demás.-

-Oye Matt ¿No te importa que no te lo cuente?-

-No Mimi, si tu no me lo quieres contar es tu decisión, y no te preocupes no les diré nada a los chicos.-

Mimi sonrió ampliamente -Vale está bien, muchas gracias Matt.-

-Venga vamos.- Caminaron juntos, mientras charlaban, a Mimi ya le daba igual él como la miraran el resto de la gente, simplemente ignoró a todas aquellas personas. Llegaron a la cafetería donde el resto les estaba esperando.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó Mimi.

-Hola.- Respondieron todos.

Mimi se quedó observando detenidamente a Kari, la cual estaba rara y Mimi lo notaba.

-¿Que ocurre Kari?- Preguntó Mimi, todos dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a alternar su mirada entre las dos chicas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque estas rara, y no me lo niegues, te lo noto.-

Kari suspiró -Es que, respecto a lo que te comenté el otro día sobre aquella chica, ella dice que está muy mal y dijo que la culpa era de una serie de gente, incluida yo, lo peor de todo es que esa gente le habla como si nada a pesar de decir que ellos son la culpa, y no sé como pasé a ser yo la mala, ni en qué momento.- Kari respiró profundamente

Mimi hizo lo mismo. -Tal vez te has parado a pensar que esas personas solo le hablan por que sí. Para tal vez evitar un problema, pero sea cual sea el caso ¿Esas personas son importantes para ti como lo somos nosotros?-

-No.- Respondió sin vacilar.

-¿Entonces por qué te torturas, si tú no tienes la culpa de nada? Comprendo que duele pero, no rebajes tu momento por personas que se irán, jamás Kari, escúchame tu vales mil veces más que ellos.

Kari lo pensó por un par de minutos -Tienes… tienes razón, no tienes sentido, no estoy sola ellos no son nada para mi, vosotros sois importantes.-

-Kari tu eres una gran amiga para nosotros.- Comentó TK.

-Gracias TK ¿Mimi me acompañas al baño?-

-Claro.- Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa. -Enseguida volvemos, se levantaron y se fueron hacia el servicio.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo, como Mimi pasó a ser tan madura, además ni siquiera yo me había dado dé cuenta de que a Kari le pasaba algo, y soy su hermano.- Habló Tai.

-Bueno Tai hay personas que maduran cuando tienen que madurar.- Contestó Matt zanjando el asunto, en realidad Matt creía que lo más seguro era que esa madurez hubiera tenido que ver con algo de lo que le había pasado en USA, pero él no iba a decir nada.

Cuando Mimi y Kari entraron en el baño, no había nadie, Mimi de todas formas decidió asegurarse de que estaban solas y tras comprobarlo habló con Kari.

-Sigues igual ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Venga Kari, no te hagas la tonta, siempre me lo contabas todo, se que te sigue gustando TK. ¡No me lo niegues!-

Kari miró hacia diferentes direcciones -Shhh no lo digas tan alto.-

-¿Estas paranoica? Lo dije susurrando, entonces si te gusta.-

-Vale, vale si me gusta, pero no digas nada.-

-Kari si no lo dije años atrás ¿Por qué iba a decirlo ahora?-

-Tienes razón.-

-Y que ¿Le gusta alguien o ha salido con alguna chica?-

-No, que yo sepa no le gusta nadie y no ha salido con ninguna chica.-

Mimi iba a decir algo pero la entrada de dos chicas en el baño la interrumpió, al ver que su conversación no podía continuar decidieron regresar. Un minuto después tocó el timbre.

Cada uno se dirigió a su aula, Mimi iba en compañía de Matt, Sora Tai y Izzy, agarró a Matt de la manga y tiró hacia ella.

-Ey, no tan fuerte aún vas a tirar con migo.-

-Matt ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si claro dime.-

-A tu hermano TK la gusta alguna chica?- Matt puso cara entre sorpresa y algo más que Mimi no supo descifrar. -Por favor Matt ¿No estarás pensando que me gusta tu hermano verdad?-

-No, lo que pasa es que tu pregunta me pilla de sorpresa, si le gusta una chica ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Y quién es?-

-No, respóndeme tu primero.-

-Es que… Si te lo digo no puedes decir nada.-

-Está bien vale.-

-Es que a Kari… Le gusta tu hermano.-

Matt simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De que a TK le gusta Kari.-

Mimi se quedó en blanco -¿Es una broma?-

-No, es la verdad.-

Mimi se quedó mirando al techo -Vale, gracias Matt.- Y entró en su aula.

Las clases transcurrieron y una Mimi aburrida pensaba en lo dicho por Matt -"Es increíble, sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro y están perdiendo el tiempo solo porque no se atreven a decirse lo que sienten"- Pensó Mimi -"¿Te suena de algo Mimi? No, no te suena por que tus sentimientos seguramente no son correspondidos ¿Por qué se iba afijar él en ti?"- Mimi sacudió la cabeza intentando alejarle a él de sus pensamientos. Y por fin ese día se había acabado y podía volver a casa, se despidió de todos y caminó hacia su casa concentrada únicamente en el ruido que hacían sus zapatos, cuando llegó no se molesto en preguntar si había alguien sabía de sobra que su padre trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche y era la hora de comer con lo cual no había nadie en casa.

Se preparó algo de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, el cambio de horario… Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse, pasó la tarde leyendo, ya que no tenía ejercicios que hacer y así hasta la noche, decidió no cenar nada ya que no tenía hambre se puso el pijama y se metió en cama su padre aun tardaría en volver.

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápido, Matt la esperaba cada mañana y la acompañaba hasta clase mientras conversaban. Cuando Mimi se quiso dar de cuenta ya era viernes.

-Por fin, vacaciones y entrega de notas.- Habló alegre Mimi de camino a clase.

-Pareces entusiasmada ¿Tantas ganas tienes de dar vacaciones?- Preguntó Matt.

-¡SI! No tiene sentido venir a clase para no hacer nada, mis notas ya estaban puestas.-

-Ya, pero si no vienes te ponen falta.-

-Ya lo sé… Bueno, luego nos vemos bye bye.-

-Hasta luego.- Se despidió Matt.

-Buenos días Izzy.-

-Buenos días Mimi, se te ve alegre.-

-Si, por que hoy es el último día de clase.-

-Ahhh y ¿Solo por eso?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No se igual te había pasado algo interesante con cierto rubio…- Dijo burlonamente Izzy.

-¡IZZY!- Le reprochó Mimi totalmente roja.

-Vale, dejo de molestarte pero solo porque tu cara hace competencia con un tomate.-

Mimi resopló fuertemente, el profesor llegó y la clase comenzó, las tres primeras horas pasaron rápido y cuando tocó el timbre de el recreo Mimi se dirigió junto con Matt, Sora, Tai y Izzy a la cafetería donde los demás ya le estaban esperando.

Mimi al llegar se quedó callada escuchando la conversación.

-TK ya terminé de leer el libro que querías, si quieres hoy cuando te pases por casa te lo dejo.-

-Lo siento mucho Kari pero hoy no puedo ir a tu casa como habíamos quedado.- Mimi se dedicaba a alternar la mirada entre ambos. -He quedado con una amiga para dejarle todos mis apuntes, le ha quedado un par de asignaturas para septiembre ¿No te importa no?-

-No, claro… No pasa nada.- Le sonrió levemente.

Mimi miró a Tai que parecía que iba a decir algo y le pegó un codazo en el estomago.

-¿Y eso porque Mimi?-

-Tai no te metas, este asunto no te atañe.-

Tai solo resopló indignado, por no poder decir nada.

-¿Kari me acompañas a tomar aire? Es que estoy un poco mareada.- Preguntó Mimi.

-Claro.- Ambas salieron a el patio a aquella zona don nunca había nadie.

-Venga suéltalo.-

Kari comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Mimi, y esta le acariciaba la cabeza en un intento de consolarla.

-Ya lleva varios días quedando con esa chica, y realmente estoy empezando a pensar que le gusta.- Habló hipando a causa de el llanto.

-Shhh tranquila ¿Si? Mira te dije que no iba a decir nada y no lo hice, solo se lo conté a una persona.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquila, el no va a decir nada, se lo he contado a Matt.-

-Es su hermano ¿Cómo no se lo va a contar?-

-Matt no haría eso y lo sabes.-

-Vale y ¿Qué? eso no quita lo mal que me siento.-

-A ver sé que duele, querer tanto a una persona y no saber si esa persona te quiere tanto como tú a ella.

Pero en tu caso Kari no tienes de que preocuparte, por que el te quiere, de la misma forma que tu a TK.-

-¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo?-

-No ¿Por qué te piensas que se lo conté a Matt? Para poder preguntarle.

-Es cierto Kari.- Una voz de chico sonó tras de ellas. -¿Quien va a conocer mejor a TK que su propio hermano?-

-Matt ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Kari es en serio, seguramente este ayudando a esa chica por que tiene malas notas.-

-Venga Kari, no te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte.- Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa dulce.

Kari se secó las lágrimas y respiro. -Vale, si lo que me decís es cierto no tengo de que preocuparme ¿No?-

-No, no tienes de que preocuparte, deberías de quedar con él y hablar las cosas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mimi, deberías de quedar con mi hermano y hablar las cosas.-

-Vale, quedaré con él y lo hablaré todo.- El sonido del timbre les recordó que tenían que regresar a clase, caminaron hacia dentro de la escuela donde les estaba esperando el resto.

-¿Estas mejor Mimi?- Preguntó Tai.

-Si era un mareo sin importancia.-

-Me alegro.- Tanto Mimi como Matt como Kari sabían que no había sido un mareo, sabían que habían salido por Kari pero no iban a decir nada.

Se dirigieron hacia clase cada uno entro en su aula correspondiente, la profesora llegó y los mandó sentar a todos.

-Bien ahora voy a repartir las notas.- La profesora comenzó a repartir las notas al llegar a Mimi se tomó un momento. -Mimi, iba a ofrecerte ir a un campamento de inglés pero cuando vi que habías estado estudiando en USA descarte la idea, y por cierto felicidades por tus calificaciones, como tu profesora de Inglés y Tutora estoy muy satisfecha con tus notas.-

-Gracias. "Pero no se dé que te enorgulleces si tu ni siquiera me has dado clase".- Pensó para sí misma.

Cuando la profesora terminó de repartir las notas dio por finaliza la jornada. -Bueno, que paséis unas buenas vacaciones y nos vemos el año que viene.-

-Mimi ¿Me dejas ver tus notas?-Preguntó curioso Izzy, Mimi asintió y le paso el boletín de sus notas, Izzy se quedó callado miró hacia Mimi y habló. -Joder…-

-¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Hay algo de malo con mis notas?-

-Puta superdotada.-

-¿Q-Que?- Dijo Mimi al borde de la risa.

-Que eres una superdotada, ya me gustaría a mí tener tus notas, las mías son altas pero no tanto como las tuyas.-

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Mimi tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero desecho esa idea, ya que había un montón de gente de todos los cursos que se dirigía hacia la salida, llegaron junto a los demás y lo primero que escucharon fueron los reproches por parte de Sora.

-Tai, me tuviste toda la tarde estudiando, para ahora que te queden las matemáticas para septiembre.-

-Ya lo sé Sora… Pero es que me cuestan mucho.-

-Venga Sora, no seas tan duro con el.- Intervino Mimi. -Seguro que no le han quedado tantas.-

-No… Solo Matemáticas.-

-¿Pues entonces de que te quejas? Ahora solo se tiene que esforzar un poco mas.-

Sora se quedó callada -Vale Tai, te voy a ayudar pero quiero que te lo tomes en serio ¿Vale?-

-Vale, gracias por apoyarme Mimi.-

-De nada, lo importante es que te esforzaste si no habrías suspendido mas.- Mimi se mantuvo callada mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

-¿Qué ocurre Mimi?- Preguntó Izzy.

-No encuentro mi carpeta, iba a guardar ahí mis notas pero no sé donde la he puesto.-

-¿No te la dejarías debajo de tu mesa?-

-Ahora que lo dices si, esperarme un momento que voy a buscarla.- Los demás asintieron y Mimi se adentro en el instituto, odiaba el instituto cuando estaba vacío le daba miedo, por así decirlo, de nuevo volvió a sentir que la seguían y esta vez sí se preocupó ya que no quedaba nadie dentro. Apresuró el paso, entro en el aula y fue hacia su pupitre y efectivamente allí estaba su carpeta, la tomó y la guardo en la mochila, un ruido tras de ella la puso en alerta. Se giró lentamente, con miedo de quien pudiera estar allí, cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con ese chico al que días atrás había rechazado, con Renzo, bloqueándole la salida, comenzó a sudar frío ¿Ahora qué? Respiró y trato de tranquilizarse.

-¿Tu también has olvidado algo en clase?- Habló aparentando tranquilidad.

El chico solo se dignó a guardar silencio, la mirada en los ojos de él la atravesaba y al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba. Se acercó a él pero manteniendo una distancia de seguridad.

-¿Me dejas pasar por favor?-

El chico la escaneó con la mirada, sonrío de una forma un tanto burlona y por fin habló. -No, no te voy a dejar pasar.- Mimi retrocedió. -Te dije en su momento que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.-

Mimi comenzó a respirar pesadamente -Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia.-

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- Renzo se abalanzó sobre ella, Mimi con dificultad logró esquivarlo, y agarro todo lo que había a su paso para tratar de frenar su avance, pero pronto se topó con la pizarra.

-"MIERDA".- Pensó Mimi, el chico la empujó contra el encerado. -¡¿ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE VAS A HACER IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA?!- Gritó Mimi encolerizada.

-Conseguir lo que quiero.-

Mimi presa del pánico, le asestó un golpe muy fuerte con su mochila, consiguiendo que se apartara para poder escapar, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta fue agarrada fuertemente por el pelo y tirada hacia atrás. -"Se acabó y es irónico que antes de lo que me vaya a hacer este tío, mi último pensamiento sea Matt…"- Mimi notó como la tiraban al suelo pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, el pánico se lo impedía, un fuerte golpe la hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA, SI LA TOCAS TE MATO! ¡NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE MUELA A GOLPES!- Cuando Mimi abrió los ojos se quedó paralizada Matt, la había venido a buscar, estaba allí, la estaba rescatando.

Había golpeado a Renzo dejándole la cara muy mal, un moratón en el ojo, el labio partido, le había hecho diferentes contusiones. Renzo salió de allí sin decir nada.

Matt se giró para ver a Mimi, ella logró incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, Matt se agachó y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Matt…- Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, tan grandes como puños.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo habría perdonado nunca. Mimi mírame ¿Estas bien? Necesito… Que me digas que estas bien.-

-Matt… Matt, estoy bien… Matt prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sola… Por favor.- Dijo Mimi en leve sollozo.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola.- Habló besándole la mejilla, y respirando el aroma de su cuello. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? No te preocupes les dije a los demás que se fueran adelantando.-

Mimi asintió.

-Bien pero primero déjame, mandarles un Whatsapp para avisarles de que no cuenten con nosotros.- Sin soltarla del abrazo, tomó su teléfono y le envió un Whatsapp a TK, diciéndole que les había surgido un imprevisto y que no contaran con ellos.

-Matt…-

-Dime.-

-Recuerdas que a principios de semana hablamos sobre que la Mimi a la que no le gustaban los conflictos se quedó en USA.-

-Si.-

-Pues una de las cosas que me pasaron allí fue que… sufrí bullying…-

**Bueno, siento mucho de veras el retraso pero este capítulo se me alargó más de lo que pensaba, y cierta rubia no me dejaba escribir… Pero por suerte mi Car me ayudó para que pudiera terminar el capítulo sin la Rubi de por medio.**

**Quiero agradecer tolos los comentarios y a todas las personas que me leen**

**Kari Takashi, Nogizakja Haruka, Evelyn SakuraMimi, Adrit126, Lux Havsanglar, AileyHime.**

**Me paro a leer todos los comentarios ya que vosotros dedicáis tiempo a leer mi fic. **

**Gracias y subiré la conti pronto ;))**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Matt guardó silencio, tal vez no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lo mejor es hablar de esto en tu casa, este no es el lugar, ven vamos.- Habló Matt tomándole la mano, Mimi la agarró con fuerza, salieron del instituto y se encaminaron hacia la casa de ella.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, Mimi tenía miedo."¿He hecho bien en contárselo?" Pensaba para sí, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas al mismo tema, llegaron a casa de Mimi.

-No me había fijado en lo enorme que es tu casa.-

-Ya… Ven, pasa.- Caminaron hacia la entrada, Mimi abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para poder dejar pasar a Matt, la chica depositó sus cosas en la mesa del recibidor y camino hasta el gran salón Matt la seguía por la enorme casa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Claro.-

-Está bien puedes sentarte, yo voy a por algo de beber.- Mimi salió del salón dejando a Matt solo en él.

El chico observó a su alrededor, y reparó en unos retratos de la familia de Mimi que había sobre una mesa, fijó su vista en uno de Mimi debía de tener unos 9 o 10 años en aquella foto, se la veía alegre, sonriente, feliz, y directamente paso a ver a la foto de al lado 12 años tendría en aquella foto, pero es esta foto ya no se veía la alegría y ni la felicidad que el foto anterior, si sonreía pero era distinto. Matt no paraba de pensar en que le habría podido suceder a Mimi para que cambiara así.

La chica volvió al salón con dos vasos de refresco.

-A mi padre le encantan esas fotos por eso las pone en un lugar visible, porque dice que le gusta verlas todos los días.- Habló Mimi poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa.

-No pretendía ser maleducado, es que me llamaron la atención algunos retratos y me acerqué a verlos.-

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, como ya he dicho están en un lugar visible es lógico que las vieras.- Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá.

-Mimi.- Ella fijó su vista en él. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Matt observó a Mimi detenidamente, notó como su cuerpo se tensaba, y las facciones de su cara se volvían un poco más duras. ¿Tanto mal le hacía pensar en aquello? Matt nunca llegó a pensar que durante su estancia en USA lo hubiera pasado tan mal.

-Mimi no quiero forzarte a hablar de esto si no quieres.- Matt se levantó del sofá con la intención de marcharse, pero Mimi lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero supongo que todo aquello empezó entre los 10 o 11 años, no lo recuerdo bien porque no me imaginaba aquello como algo tan grave, no lo veía con los ojos que lo veo ahora, un niño solo piensa en jugar, no creí que aquellas burlas fueran algo tan importante.- Matt se giró para mirarla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a ver a aquella Mimi indefensa que recordaba, sus ojos estaban firmes pero cristalinos, volvió a tomar asiento Mimi lo miró directamente a la cara, tomó aire y prosiguió con su relato. - Esas burlas se convirtieron en insultos y también en alguna que otra agresión, con el paso de los años fue más difícil porque eran mucho más duros con migo, no sé a qué se debió todo aquello solo sé que no le encontré ni encontrare jamás una explicación ni una razón lógica a todo lo que sucedió.-

Matt guardo silencio y proceso la información

-¿Lo sabe tu padre?-

-Ahora sí, incluso creo que hasta puso una denuncia pero me dejó a mí al margen porque dijo que yo ya había tenido suficiente, pero cuando sucedió durante todos aquellos años no.-

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? Él podría haberte ayudado.-

-¿Y qué le iba a decir? Hola papa ya llegue del colegio hoy me encerraron en el baño, o hoy me hay golpeado y por eso tengo unos hematomas en el estómago y brazos, no podía decirle aquello, además mi padre no pasaba un buen momento por aquel entonces, no quería darle otro problema más en el que pensar ya era bastante con lo que había pasado.-

-¿Lo sabe alguien del grupo?-

-No, no me atreví a decir nada a nadie.-

-Podríamos haberte dado apoyo.-

-No sé, creo que no me parecía bien involucraros en aquello sin tener culpa, además estabais en otro continente al otro lado del mundo, no hubiera tenido sentido.-

-Bueno, todo aquello ya paso.- Matt se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -Ahora estas aquí y nosotros no vamos a permitir que te pase nada, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.- Matt agarró el rostro de Mimi con sus grandes manos, ella era más pequeña en comparación con él, pegó su cara a la de ella, Mimi puso sus manos sobre las del.- Si supiera quienes fueron los que te hicieron daño, yo mismo me encargaría de partirles la cara.-

-Matt eso ya da igual.-

-No da igual, ellos no tenían razones para hacerte todo aquello, y me gustaría que me lo contaras todo pero en otro momento.-

-Mi padre ya ha puesto una denuncia y sus abogados se encargarán de todo, y te lo contaré todo pero no ahora.- Matt acarició la mejilla de Mimi con suavidad sin prisa, con cuidado, con ternura, con amor, Matt acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, notó su respiración que se volvía más agitada, pero ella no hacia ningún amago por apartarse, es más se agarraba más fuerte a las manos de Matt deslizando la derecha hacia la nuca de él. Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, se acercó un milímetro más a ella, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, alguien llamo fuertemente a la puerta, del susto que les produjo el fuerte ruido se separaron rápidamente casi como si quemara.

-Voy a ver quién es.- Habló ella con la respiración todavía agitada, Matt simplemente asintió, y Mimi caminó hacia la enorme puerta de entrada y la abrió.

-Gracias a Dios que eres tu Mimi, ya había petado en tres casas diferentes a esta, es que vives en un barrio muy grande, tu casa es grande.- Era Tai, que venía acompañado del resto del grupo.

-Porque tienes esa manía de hacer las cosas como te da la gana.- Reprocho Sora. -Pero ese no es el caso veníamos a verte TK nos leyó el Whatsapp de Matt y estábamos preocupados os buscamos por el instituto y así pero como no estabais, no entendíamos que podía haber pasado, solo habíais ido a buscar una carpeta.-

-Pasar Matt está dentro en el salón.- Los chicos entraron y siguieron a Mimi hasta el salón donde encontraron a Matt, el cual ya se había tranquilizado tras lo ocurrido, tomaron asiento y miraron a Mimi -Nos vinimos para aquí porque cuando fui a buscar la carpeta a clase me encontré con Renzo y pasaron algunas cosas.- Mimi comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido en el instituto incluido como Matt golpeó a Renzo.

-Mimi que horror, debiste de pasarlo muy mal cuando te agarro por el pelo y te tiro al suelo.- Dijo Kari poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Bien pues la cosa no termina ahí, vinimos aquí por otra razón, porque como le conté a Matt yo sufrí bullying.- Todos se quedaron en silencio, sus caras eran de asombro mezclado con angustia.

-Mimi...-

-No, déjame proseguir Izzy, cuando era pequeña empecé a sufrir burlas por parte de mis compañeros, no le di mucha importancia, y a medida que pasaban los años las burlas fueron peores y comenzaron los insultos junto con algunas agresiones, por eso vinimos a casa porque en el momento que Renzo se comportó así con migo, sentí que estaba volviendo a sufrir lo mismo que en USA.- Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tai rompió el silencio.

-Podrías habérnoslo contado.-

-No quería involucraros.-

-Mimi, te habríamos apoyado, además habríamos cogido el primer vuelo a USA para pegarles a todos, yo creo que Matt el primero.- Matt no abrió la boca, simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno lo importante es que estas aquí, con la gente que te quiere.- Habló Sora.

-Venga abrazo colectivo para Mimi.- Dijo Tai.

-Me... estáis ¡ahogando!- Matt soltó una risotada desde el sofá mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Venga Matt ven aquí.- Le incitó Joe.

-De momento quiero respirar gracias.- Contestó el.

Soltaron a Mimi la cual luchaba por respirar.

-Gracias, creí que me moría.-

-Bueno ¿Que planes tenemos para este verano?- Preguntó Izzy.

-Ah chicos yo este verano me temo que no voy a estar, mis padres han decidido que iremos todas la vacaciones a visitar a mis abuelos al pueblo, que está bastante lejos.- Comentó Joe.

-¿Por qué los abuelos siempre viven el pueblos alejados de la sociedad?- Interrumpió Mimi.

-No lo sé, pero es cierto, igual les da pereza modernizarse.-

-Sora… A veces tienes ocurrencias muy raras.- Rió Mimi -Bueno, es una pena que no puedas venir Joe.-

En ese instante el teléfono de Joe sonó, lo contestó y tras terminar la conversación que estaba manteniendo dijo:

-Eran mis padres, que tengo que preparar las maletas, bueno chicos nos veremos después de las vacaciones.- se despidieron y Mimi acompañó a Joe a la puerta y regresó al salón.

-Entonces ¿Que vamos a hacer este verano?- Volvió a preguntar Izzy.

-No teníamos nada pensado.-

-Pues, yo tengo residencias de verano muchas al lado de la playa, si queréis podemos ir allí de vacaciones unos días, tendría que preguntarle a mi padre, pero no creo que haya problema.- Propuso Mimi

-Tendríamos que buscar unos billetes de avión.- Habló Tai.

-No, no sería necesario iríamos en el avión de la familia.-

-¿El… avión… de la familia?-

-Si claro Tai, bueno el de mi padre.-

-A ver Tai lo que pasa es que el padre de Mimi ahora es un gran empresario.- Aclaró Sora. -Deberías de saberlo al ver su casa.-

-Ya pero… ¿Pero tanto es?-

-No me gusta hablar de esas cosas me incomodan, no me gusta estar por encima de nadie.-

La puerta principal se abrió y acto seguido entró el padre de Mimi.

-Oh, hola chicos no sabía que estabais aquí, solo he venido por unos documentos.-

-Hola papa, de paso que estas aquí te quería preguntar algo.-

-Está bien, acompáñame a mi despacho y hablamos.-

-Disculparme un momento chicos.- Mimi salió de la habitación detrás de su padre en dirección hacia el despacho.

-Bien dime.- Habló su padre buscando en su mesa unos papeles.

-Ya me han dado las notas.-

-No me hace falta verlas sé que son excelentes, como de costumbre, bien y ¿que querías comentarme?-

-Me preguntaba si este verano podríamos ir los chicos y yo a una de las casas de verano.-

-Claro, es una gran idea, hija yo a veces paso bastante tiempo fuera de casa debido a mi trabajo, y no es justo que te quedes sola.- El padre hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal debido a la prisa que llevaba. -Hoy volveré tarde no sé a qué hora, mandaré a alguien que te traiga una lista con las casa que pueden estar disponibles en el menor tiempo posible, por la limpieza y todo eso, si quieres que se queden tus amigos a dormir hoy, hay habitaciones de sobra, y así revisáis la lista.-

-Está bien gracias papa.-

-Bien, hasta luego Mimi, hasta pronto chicos.-

-Hasta pronto.- Respondieron los chicos, mientras que Mimi se despedía con la mano.

-Mi padre ha dicho que mandará a alguien con una lista con las casas a las que podemos ir, y que si os apetece podéis quedaros hoy a dormir.-

-Es muy generoso por tu parte invitarnos a todos Mimi.- Habló Sora.

-No es nada, en realidad mi padre está muy ocupado con su trabajo, a él le parece buena idea porque así no estoy tanto tiempo solo en esta enorme casa.-

-Está bien nosotros iremos a casa a coger nuestras cosas y volveremos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien yo os esperare a que por si traen la lista en lo que esta fuera.-

-Vale nos vemos en un rato.- Se despidieron y Mimi los acompaño hasta la puerta, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez fue desde el telefonillo de la verja, Mimi se asomó y se dio dé cuenta de que era uno de los trabajadores de su padre.

-Señorita Mimi cuanto tiempo sin verla su padre me ha pedido que le entregue esto con la mayor brevedad posible este sobre.-

-Tanaka, muchas gracias.-

-De nada que pase buena tarde señorita Mimi.-

-Lo haré, igualmente.- Se despidió con una sonrisa y regreso a la casa.

Abrió el sobre, el listado se componía básicamente de la ubicación de la casa, junto con el tamaño y una fotografía de la residencia en cuestión. Lo dejó sobre la mesa del salón lo miraría con los demás cuando volvieran todos.

Subió al piso de arriba y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y quitarse por fin aquel horrible uniforme, no le gustaban nada los uniformes, una vez cambiada entró en una de las habitaciones, en concreto en la que guardaban la ropa de cama, y comenzó a sacar un montón de sabanas, cuando las tenía todas y apiladas llamaron a la puerta, bajó las escaleras a un ritmo medio y abrió la puerta, y allí estaba Matt con una mochila vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color azul cielo, este le sonrió.

-Hola de nuevo.-

-Hola, pasa, te has dado prisa.- Sonrió ella. -Yo voy a estar arriba con las sabanas, puedes esperar en el salón si quieres.-

-Si quieres te ayudo.-

-Eso estaría bien.-

Matt dejó su mochila en el salón y siguió a Mimi escaleras arriba.

-La verdad no sé cómo no te pierdes en esta casa.-

-Creo que después de estar en casa grandes durante tanto tiempo me acostumbre.-

Llegaron al cuarto que hacía apenas unos minutos Mimi había dejado y tomaron 4 conjuntos de sabanas y salieron hacia otras habitaciones.

-Las habitaciones son d no las hay de 4.-

-Por mi está bien, y ¿Cómo vais a hacer vosotras?-

-Ya veré, puedo llevar 2 camas a mi habitación, o llevar una a la habitación de invitados, o dormir sola; ya se lo preguntare a las chicas.-

-Vale, venga te ayudo a hacer las camas.-

Comenzaron a hacer las camas y cuando estaban terminando la segunda Mimi tropezó con la sabana y se hubiera caído hacia atrás si Matt no la hubiera sujetado, aunque en ese momento Mimi tal vez hubiera preferido caerse hacia atrás había quedado Matt sujetándola por la cabeza mientras paraba la caída con el otro brazo y estaba encima suyo.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella-

-Ten cuidado casi te golpeas en la cabeza.- Contestó el mientras la levantaba.

Terminaron de hacer la cama y salieron a la siguiente habitación en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

-Dame las sabanas y ve a abrir.- Le dijo Matt.

-Ten.- Se las dio y el entró a la habitación Mimi se dirigió a la puerta principal, allí estaban todos menos Sora faltaba ella.

-Hola chicos pasar, ir al salón Matt está arriba con migo me está ayudando a hacer las camas ¿Dónde está Sora?-

-Dijo que iba a ayudar a su madre con unos recados y que venía ahora.- Contestó Tai.

-¿Quieres que os ayude Mimi?-

-Si claro, ven con migo.-

-Nosotros os esperamos aquí.- Intervino TK

-De acuerdo.- Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Matt, el cual ya había terminado de hacer las dos últimas camas.

-Matt, podrías haber esperado a que volviera y así no las hacías tú solo.-

-No pasa nada, estas camas no pesan nada.-

-Entonces Kari, ¿dónde quieres dormir en mi cuarto o en una habitación de invitados?-

-Yo, dormiré con Sora para que no esté sola.-

-Está bien, entonces ya está todo listo, por fin podemos descansar.-

Sonó el timbre y los tres bajaron hacia el salón, se encontraron con Sora, la cual se disculpaba por la tardanza.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos ¿Qué os parece si vemos las casas de verano?- Habló Tai.

-Claro, cuanto antes decidamos antes iremos.- Mimi le sonrió a Tai y le tendió el sobre que le habían entregado hacía un rato. -¿Estas son todas las casas?- Preguntó Tai curioso.

-No, todas no, solo las que pueden estar disponibles en poco tiempo, pero las he visto por encima y son las mejores.-

-Aquí hay unas diez casas, dios mío Mimi ¿cuantas casas tienes?- Agregó Tai en broma.

-No lo sé nunca me he parado a verlo.- Contestó ella resuelta.

Estuvieron un rato mirando entre las posibilidades que había, al final se decidieron por una casa que tenía una pequeña playa privada al lado.

-Bien, pues ya está decidido, voy a avisar para que empiecen cuanto antes a prepararla.- Mimi tomó su teléfono móvil y marco el número de su padre tras tener una breve conversación con el colgó el teléfono. -Bueno ya se va a encargar el de todo, dice que estará todo listo para este sábado así que saldremos de aquí ese mismo día.-

-¿Quieres decir dentro de dos días?- Preguntó Matt.

-Sí, estaría bien que saliéramos de aquí temprano, pensar una hora y decírmela para que preparen el avión.-

-Podríamos, salir de aquí a las siete así llegaríamos al aeropuerto a las siete y media.- Propuso Sora.

Tai bufó -No quiero madrugar.-

-Pues no te queda otra.- Le contestó Sora.

-Vale decidido entonces.- Habló Mimi, volviendo a tomar el teléfono móvil para llamar de nuevo a su padre y comunicarle a qué hora debería estar listo el avión.

Tras un breve rato de risas y anécdotas se acercaba la hora de cenar.

-¿Queréis pedir unas pizzas o cocinamos algo?-

-A mí me apetece cocinar.- Le contestó Kari a Mimi.

-Vale cocinamos algo, será divertido.- Le dio una sonrisa Mimi a Kari. –Chicos el jardín de atrás es tan grande como un campo de fútbol y aquí tengo unos balones.-

-Mimi, sabes que te quiero.- Le dijo un emocionado Tai.

-Vale, vale, ten.- Habló entre risas tendiéndole una pelota.

Todos salieron hacia el inmenso jardín, mientras que Mimi, Kari y Sora se quedaron en la cocina empezando a preparar la cena.

-¿Os parece si hacemos una ensalada, bolitas de arroz, y unos filetes?- Preguntó Sora.

-Me parece bien, pero no hay filetes suficientes.-

-Podría ir yo a comprarlos.-

-De ninguna manera vas a ir sola.- Se apresuró a decir Mimi.

-Yo iré con ella Mimi pero te vas a quedar sola en la cocina.-

-No te preocupes Sora, no pasa nada, ir tranquilas. ¿Tenéis dinero?-

-Si tranquila, vamos y volvemos enseguida.- Una vez Sora dijo esto, partieron rumbo a la tienda, y Mimi se dispuso a empezar a cocinar, ya había puesto el arroz a cocer y estaba cortando la lechuga para la ensalada cuando una voz la sorprendió.

-¿Te han dejado sola?-

-No, es que han tenido que salir a comprar unos filetes. ¿Por qué no estas afuera con el resto Matt?-

-Bueno, porque prefiero estar aquí contigo.- Ella sonrió ante estas palabras, pero en un descuido se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-S-sí, aunque duele un poco.-

-A ver.- El joven tomo su mano observando la herida. –Es un pequeño corte no te preocupes.- tras terminar esas palabras se llevó el dedo de la chica a la boca.

-¿M-matt?- Habló Mimi muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?-

-En… El cuarto de baño.-

-Bien vamos.- Dijo el echando a andar rumbo al cuarto de baño sin soltarle la mano. Una vez allí, tras localizar el botiquín se dispuso a vendarle el dedo.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto Matt, puedo yo tranquilo.-

-Está bien, quiero hacerlo.- Termino de vendarle el dedo, y Mimi inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro, muy pocas veces un chico mostraba aprecio sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre le había prestado atención el sexo masculino pero no de esa manera tan desinteresada.

-Muchas gracias.- Susurro ella.

-No es nada, volvamos a la cocina.- Habló acariciándole amorosamente la mejilla y poniéndose en pie. –Te ayudaré a cocinar.-

-No es necesario, de veras.-

-No te lo diré más veces, quiero hacerlo y quiero estar aquí contigo.-

Se puso algo colorada –Vale…-

Para cuando Kari y Sora regresaron a casa, Mimi y Matt ya habían terminado de hacer el resto de la cena, Sora y Kari insistieron en que si ellos habían hecho casi toda la cena menos los filetes que traían consigo, que ellas se encargarían de hacer lo poco que faltaba. En pocos minutos todo estaba listo y decidieron cenar en la mesa de fuera ya que hacía muy buena noche, y la brisa cálida de verano ya se empezaba a notar. La cena transcurrió tranquila, con risas y conversación amena. Al terminar Kari se ofreció a recoger la mesa y TK quiso ayudarla.

-Yo os ayudo.- Propuso Tai.

-¡NO!- Casi grito Mimi, todos se quedaron mirando a la chica con extrañeza. Matt que comprendía que quería dejarles solos no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Tai.

-Porque… Porque Matt… Matt quiere hablar contigo Tai.- La risa de Matt se interrumpió.

-¿Yo?- Mimi se giró hacia el joven rubio, y le suplicó con la mirada. –Ah, sí Tai tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí, ahora.- Matt se llevó prácticamente a rastras a Tai hacia el otro lado del jardín y se lo explico todo, a lo que Tai asintió y sonrió, y Mimi se llevó a todo el mundo al salón dejando sola a la pareja.

Mimi prefirió omitir el hecho de que tenía lava vajillas para que así al tener que lavar los platos a mano, tardaran más. Al principio de levantar la mesa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo cuando se disponían a comenzar a lavarlos iniciaron una conversación.

-Kari…-

-Dime.-

-Solo quiero disculparme, por no haber quedado estos días, tenía que ayudar a la chica de la que hablé.-

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones.- Habló ella en un susurro, no sabía por qué tenía esos sentimientos, se sentía dolorida, sentía celos.

-Creí conveniente hacerlo.-

-Pues no lo es.-

-Yo creo que sí tú eres muy importante para mí.- Ante esto Kari no supo que contestar.

La conversación quedó suspendida en el aire hasta que llegaron al último plato, Kari se giró hacia TK y no pudo evitar reír. El chico se había manchado la nariz con la espuma del jabón, ella tomó una servilleta de papel y le limpio la nariz, su risa había desaparecido y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Kari ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó TK preocupado.

Ella como contestación se agachó poco a poco sobre sus piernas, hasta quedarse sentada sobre ellas con la cabeza gacha. TK se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-Kari…-Dijo el poniéndole una mano en el hombro, ella como respuesta levanto su cabeza mostrando las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Kari, no te comprendo.-

-¿Por qué me dices que soy importante para ti? Yo no creo que sea importante para ti.-

-Pues lo eres más de lo que tú piensas.- TK se sentó con ella en el suelo y la abrazó.

-Entonces ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con esa chica?-

-Simplemente le llevé unos apuntes y le expliqué un par de cosas nada más.-

-Debo de parecer estúpida.-

-No, no lo pareces.-

-Sí que lo parezco, pero ¿Sabes por qué?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-Por qué… Te quiero.- TK rompió el abrazo en el que la tenía envuelta y la agarro por los hombros mirándola de frente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que te quiero de esa forma llamada amor.-

TK guardo silencio.

-No debería de haber dicho nada, ni fiarme de lo que me dijeron.- Kari se quería marchar pero TK se lo impedía. –Déjame ir por favor…-

La única contestación que recibió fue un beso suave en los labios.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-No estaba segura de sí contártelo, ¿Esto quiere decir que tú también me quieres?-

-¿Lo dudas?- Habló besándola una y otra vez mientras le decía te quiero entre beso y beso. –No te voy a dejar ir.

Se levantaron y se fueron al salón donde ya estaban todos y les dieron la noticia de que estaban juntos, recibieron las felicitaciones de todos y Mimi le giño un ojo a Kari, acto seguido miró a Matt con una sonrisa a la cual correspondió. Estuvieron cantando al karaoke y charlando hasta tarde, a las 12:30 decidieron irse cada cual a su cama. Mimi entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se cambió la ropa y se puso un pijama de verano, compuesto por unos shorts y la parte de arriba de tirantes. Llegada la 1:20 desistió en sus intentos por dormir, no sabía por qué pero no podía conciliar sueño. Decidió bajar al jardín a tomar el aire, tomó una chaqueta liviana de punto y bajo hasta allí. Cuando salió a fuera se sorprendió al ver a Matt sentado en el borde de la piscina.

-¿Matt?- El joven giró la cabeza, ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir, ¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco podía dormir.-

-Pues ya somos dos.-

Mimi metió sus pies descalzos en el agua de la piscina –Cuando era pequeña adoraba hacer esto en las noches de verano.- La joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Hacía mucho que no lo hacías?-

-Si… Hacía mucho tiempo, desde que pasó una cosa.- A Mimi le vinieron los recuerdos de nuevo rápidamente a la cabeza, como si le quemara sacó sus piernas del agua y se levantó rápidamente se acercó a una tumbona donde había una toalla y se secó las piernas. Matt se levantó alarmado y fue junto de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Y cuando Mimi levantó su cara Matt se quedó impactado. Ella estaba llorando, de todo el tiempo en el que Mimi había vuelto Matt solo vio decisión en sus ojos no esa tristeza que la devoraba en esos instantes, era una expresión de dolor intenso, más intenso que cuando relató su historia sobre el bullying. –Mimi.-

-Parezco tonta, lo sé, pero me han venido un aserie de recuerdos a la cabeza y… todo aquello fue mi culpa.-

-Mimi no sé de qué estás hablando y prefiero que me lo cuentes cuando estés lista, pero fuera lo que fuera no fue culpa tuya.-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

-Porque eres incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, eres la chica más buena que jamás he conocido.- Matt la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla, cuando Mimi consiguió calmarse habló.

-Sé que no es justo que me mires en este estado sin saber por qué, pero es algo para lo que no estoy preparada para hablar, y tampoco es justo que tengas que cargar con migo.-

-Mimi no, mírame, tu nunca has sido ni serás una carga para mi ¿entendido?-

-Si.-

Tras esta última respuesta, se sentaron en las tumbonas y estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que por fin tuvieron sueño. Subieron juntos al piso de arriba Matt acompaño a Mimi hasta su cuarto donde se despidió de ella.

-Bien, hasta mañana, que descanses.-

-Buenas noches Mimi, que descanses.-

Esa noche Mimi durmió más tranquila, no sabía por qué pero Matt le transmitía tranquilidad era capaz de calmarla como nadie lo hacía, o si lo sabía y era porque estaba enamorada de él y podía decir que era el amor de su vida.

**Hola! Qué tal? Siento mucho la tardanza de veras, mi ordenador se murió y perdí algunos datos… Un coñazo. Bueno dar gracias de nuevo a todos los que siguen mi fic los que leen y comentan, y terminando este capítulo se me ocurrió preguntaros… Queréis lemon? Esta idea lleva rondando mi mente desde que lo empecé a escribir pero lo dejo a vuestra elección. Intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente capi, Sorry de nuevo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Que seáis felices!**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Mimi se levantó temprano el día del viaje. No porque no pudiera dormir, sino porque le apetecía dar un paseo temprano antes de que todos llegaran y coger el avión. Se levantó a las 6:20 se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se recogió el pelo en un moño. Se había vuelto una costumbre pasear antes de un vuelo. Salió de casa y caminó sin rumbo fijo. Amaba salir temprano en los días de verano cuando el aire todavía era fresco. Al rato pudo ver el parque a unos cuantos metros decidió caminar hacia allí. Se sentó en un banco prácticamente escondido entre varios árboles frondosos. Le pareció escuchar a alguien a través de la espesura de los árboles, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la fuente de aquel sonido. Cuando ya estaba más cerca pudo distinguir el llanto de una chica que se mezclaba con la voz de un chico. Lo primero que vio a una chica de cabello rubio corto hasta la altura de los hombros y de ojos negros, la joven lloraba amargamente sobre el pecho de un chico. El la sujetó por los hombros para alejarla de él. Ese chico era Matt, pudo distinguir un pedazo de la conversación.

-No puedes irte.-

-Me voy de vacaciones tranquilízate.-

-No me puedes dejar sola ¿Acaso no me quieres?-

Aquello había sido suficiente para Mimi, contuvo un sollozo y salió de allí tratando de no hacer ruido pero en el camino piso una rama y esta parecía sonar más debido al silencio que había a esas horas. Sintió unos pasos en su dirección. Entró en pánico ¿Que podía hacer? Decidió correr hacia la derecha en lugar de en línea recta, con suerte no la verían. Se agradeció mentalmente a sí misma haberse puesto unas deportivas.

-Eh ¡Espera!-

Era él lo sabía reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, pero no se iba a girar y mucho menos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como los tenía. Estaba a una distancia considerable como para que él no la reconociera. Siguió corriendo y paro cuando estaba a unos metros de su casa, su respiración estaba agitada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pudo distinguir a alguien en la gran entrada de su casa era Sora. Llegó junto de ella y la saludó con una sonrisa triste.

-Hola.-

-Dios mío Mimi ¿De dónde vienes?-

-De dar un paseo.-

-¿Qué clase de paseos das tu para terminar en ese estado? Dime ¿Que ha pasado?-

-Veras... yo... estaba...- Mimi comenzó a sollozar. -¿Podríamos ir a dentro?-

-Claro.- Una vez en la habitación de Mimi ella se lo contó todo. -¿Estas segura de que era el?-

-Si.- Asintió levemente. Se secó los restos de lágrimas. -Soy una estúpida.-

-No eres una estúpida además, Matt nunca nos habló de ninguna chica.-

-Como sea... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Sora?-

-Claro, pídeme lo que sea.-

-No me dejes sola mientras estemos allí... Y por favor si alguien pregunta tú has estado aquí con migo desde las 6:20, yo hoy a la mañana no salí a dar ningún paseo.-

Mimi se dirigió a su armario y sacó unos shorts vaqueros de cintura alta y una blusa sin mangas.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-

-Cambiarme de ropa no me voy a arriesgar a que se dé cuenta de que era yo la de esta mañana. También me soltaré el pelo.-

Mimi tiro la ropa al suelo una vez había salido del baño cambiada.

-¿Que vas a hacer con esa ropa?-

-No lo sé ¿Quemarla es una opción?-

-No.- Sora comenzó a reír y Mimi con ella. En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

Mimi bajó a abrir la puerta mientras lo hacía contuvo la respiración, al ver que era Kari soltó el aire de golpe y se tranquilizó.

-Mimi tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-

-La verdad es que si Kari, ven Sora está arriba.-

Arriba Mimi le contó todo lo ocurrido a Kari.

-Tranquila Mimi no diré nada, no te dejaremos sola.-

-Muchas gracias Kari.-

El timbre volvió a sonar Mimi miró el reloj eran las siete en punto, ya debían de estar casi todos allí bajo a abrir la puerta y como había pensado allí estaban Izzy, Tai y T.K. Mimi les pidió que esperaran al lado del enorme garaje ella entro dentro. Avisó a las chicas cada una tomó sus maletas y se dirigieron a junto de los demás. Cargaron sus maletas en los grandes coches pero aún tenían que esperar por Matt, el cual aún no había llegado.

-Voy a llamarlo.- Dijo Tai.

-No es necesario ya estoy aquí.- Matt acababa de llegar y lo primero que hizo fue posar su mirada en la de Mimi, ella desvió la mirada raídamente hacia otro lado.

Sora la cual se dio dé cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Mimi decidió intervenir. -¿Nos vamos ya? Si no, no llegamos.-

-Sí, vamos.- Contestó Mimi dirigiéndose al coche donde estaba su equipaje y el de las chicas. Matt la siguió con la mirada, iba a ir hacia el mismo coche que Mimi pero Kari lo detuvo.

-Matt tú vas en este coche con los chicos.- El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y siguió mirando a Mimi, la cual se sentía muy incómoda. Ella no se quitó el peso de la mirada del hasta que entró en el coche.

Durante el camino los chicos estaban conversando, aunque Matt iba callado. Por el contrario Mimi estaba echa in manojo de nervios. -¿Creéis que sospeche algo?-

-Tranquilízate Mimi, creo que de lo que sospecha es de tu extraño comportamiento, tienes que actuar más natural, si no se dará cuenta.- Contestó Sora.

-Vale.-

Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión de Mimi. Ella trataba de parecer más natural respecto a lo ocurrido, pero no podía evitar intentar evitar la conversación con Matt. El viaje en avión fue tranquilo, Mimi se vio respaldada por sus dos amigas y encontró refugio en sus auriculares si escuchaba música no tendría que entablar conversación con él. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían llegado, el tiempo había transcurrido deprisa para Mimi ya que una vez allí no podría evitarlo siempre.

El trayecto en coche fue muy parecido al primero. Una vez llegaron a la casa Mimi les indicó donde estaba la habitación designada a cada uno. Todos estaban deshaciendo las maletas. Mimi cuando terminó espero en su cuarto a Sora, realmente hoy no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con Matt.

Sora petó en la puerta cuando le dio permiso entro dentro. -Mimi, todos están esperando abajo.-

-Vale, pues bajemos entonces.-

Una vez abajo podían escuchar como discutían sobre qué hacer. –Ahora mismo no me apetece salir.- Dijo Kari.

-Chicos.- Mimi captó la atención de todos. –Que os parece si comemos y después de eso vamos al jardín trasero de la casa a jugar al volley.-

-Me parece bien.- Contestaron al unísono.

-Vale pues vamos mi padre me dijo que el servició dejaría la comida preparada.-

Todos fueron al gran comedor, Mimi encabezaba la mesa ya que era la anfitriona Kari y Sora se sentaron a cada lado de ella. Para la suerte de Mimi Matt era el que estaba más lejos de ella.

Después de comer fueron a jugar al volley.

-¿Cómo hacemos los equipos?- Preguntó Tai.

-¡Chicas contra chicos!- Propuso Kari.

-De acuerdo.- Jugaron durante un rato, a todos les entro sed por el calor y la energía gastada así que Mimi se ofreció a ir a por algo de limonada. Tenía la jarra y los vasos listos, y decidió tomar una bandeja para que fuera más sencillo llevarlo todo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Una voz la sorprendió de tal manera que la bandeja se estrelló contra el suelo provocando un fuerte ruido debido a que era metálica.

-M-Matt. Me has dado un buen susto…- Habló mientras se agachaba para recuperar la bandeja del suelo. -¿Qué… haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver si necesitas ayuda.- Mimi lo miró por un momento pero aparto la mirada rápidamente como si quemara. "No le mires" se decía a sí misma, sabía que a pesar de estar dolida no podía deshacerse del gran amor que le tenía.

-No necesito ayuda puedo hacerlo sola gracias.-

-Bueno en realidad… Quería hablar contigo.-

-Y… ¿Eso por qué?-

-No se te noto rara.-

-Yo ¿Rara?- Dijo empezando a andar hacia el jardín de vuelta. –Tonterías yo estoy como siempre.-

Matt la detuvo tomándola del brazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño. –Mimi realmente quiero hablar contigo.-

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, mientras mantenía una lucha interna ¿Debía hablar con él? –No hay nada que hablar, pero si insistes ya hablaremos ahora no es el momento.- Termino la conversación y reanudo su camino hacia afuera.

-Mimi ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Todo bien?-

-Si Sora. Matt quería hablar con migo. Tranquila, no hemos hablado de nada pero insiste en hacerlo.-

-Bueno ya sabes que para cualquier cosa, puedes contar con migo y con Kari.-

-Lo sé, y os lo agradezco.- Le entrego las bebidas a los demás.

-Venga vamos a seguir.- Dijo Tai.

El teléfono de Mimi, comenzó a sonar y lo tomó para contestarlo al ver en la pantalla que era su padre quien llamaba.

-Hola papa.-

-¿Ya estáis en la casa?-

-Sí y todo está perfecto por si lo vas a preguntar.-

-Bien me alegro, hablamos en otro momento. Ahora tengo que entrar a una reunión. Te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti, adiós papa.- Colgó el teléfono. –Era mi padre, quería saber si encontramos la casa a nuestro gusto.-

Después de esa conversación siguieron jugando al volley.

-Miss Mimi.- Dijo una de las mujeres del servicio. La mujer apenas tenía los 35 años.

-¿Miss? ¿Eso es inglés?-

-Claro Tai, estamos en Hawaii. Disculparme un minuto.- Mimi se fue ajunto de la mujer y comenzó a hablar en inglés con ella. Cuando ya estaba volviendo con los demás se dio media vuelta, para ver a la mujer. –Jane, call me Mimi ¿Okay? - Jane sonrió a Mimi y asintió mientras se iba para preparar la cena. Cuando Mimi volvió con los demás todos la miraban sorprendidos. -¿Qué?

-Primero no me acostumbro a verte hablar en inglés. Segundo ¿Estamos en Hawaii?- Preguntó Tai.

-¿No te lo había dicho?-

-Sí que nos lo dijiste por WhatsApp, pero Tai nunca está atento.- Contestó Izzy.

Mimi no hizo otra cosa que empezar a reír y los demás con ella. Se fueron a dar una ducha, ya que acaban de hacer deporte. Mimi se vistió con una blusa y unos shorts. La cena fue mucho más animada que la comida, Mimi se sentía mucho más relajada que antes pero seguía estando algo preocupada en caso de que Matt decidiera volver para hablar con ella.

Mimi le pidió al servicio que se retirara, ya que ellos mismos se ocuparían de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. Si no se haría muy tarde para que volvieran a casa.

Mientras Mimi terminaba de recoger el mantel, no paraba de pensar en que debía hacer con Matt. Por un lado sabía que no podía culparle ya que no podía decidir sobre el a quien quería. Por otro lado se sentía como si le hubieran dado esperanzas y luego se las hubieran arrebatado.

Cuando terminó se fue a buscar a Sora, la cual estaba sentada en una silla del jardín.

-Hola Mimi.-

-Hola.-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, supongo. Aunque sé que no te vas a creer eso.-

-No, por supuesto que no.-

-No sé muy bien cómo me siento. Pero es una sensación amarga.- Sora la observaba prestándole toda su atención. –Lo que quiero decir es que no me gusta estar con él así, evitándole o sin poder pasar tiempo con el.- Mimi se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Mimi, seguro que todo se soluciona.-

-Soy una idiota.-

-No digas eso.-

-¿Cómo iba a fijarse en mí?-

-Mimi tú no eres así. Tú no te lamentas, peleas. –Estoy segura de que Matt te ama.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo siento aquí.- dijo Sora llevándose una mano al pecho. -En el corazón.-

-Sora… Muchas gracias por todo.-

-No hay de qué, ahora me voy ajunto de Tai. Me apetece simplemente pasar el rato con el.-

Mimi le sonrió. –Pues ¿A qué esperas?-

Se despidieron y Mimi decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa, eso la tranquilizaría. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a hacia la pequeña playa que tenía la casa. Estuvo caminando un rato, paseándose por la orilla y al final, se sentó en la arena. Después de estas un rato ahí, noto que alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Izzy! Eres tú.-

-Eh sí, creo que soy yo.-

-Perdón pensé que eras otra persona.-

-¿Quién? ¿Matt?-

-¿Qué?-

-Venga Mimi, no soy tonto. Ambos estáis raros, además de que se nota que hay algo que le afecta a Matt y a ti también.-

-Izzy… No es nada.-

-Mimi lo digo en serio, Matt no está como siempre y tú tampoco, si a eso le sumamos que os evitáis el uno al otro… Es sencillo deducir que pasa algo entre los dos.-

-Vi a Matt esta mañana, salí temprano y le vi con una chica.- Mimi le contó todo lo sucedido esa mañana. –Solo lo saben Sora y Kari, y bueno ahora tu.-

-¿Matt tiene novia?-

-No he dicho que fuera su novia, pero lo parecía.-

-Estoy bastante sorprendido, nunca nos dijo nada.-

-Ya bueno, ni se te ocurra decir nada.-

-No voy a decir nada.-

-Gracias.-

-Yo hasta el momento sabía que le gustaba una chica, pero no es esa de la que me hablas.-

-¿Quién?-

Izzy se lo pensó un momento, y cuando le iba a responder alguien les interrumpió.

-Hola Matt.- Saludo Izzy.

Mimi por su parte contesto con un simple hola, pero no aparto su mirada del mar en ningún momento.

-Bien yo me voy ya, hablamos luego Mimi.-

-Claro.- Contestó con una sonrisa mientras le miraba. Después de eso volvió a dirigir su vista al frente. Izzy se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Notó como Matt se sentaba a su lado, ella solo apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Mantenía su vista fija en el mar viendo cómo iban y venían las olas.

-Lo siento.-

Ante estas palabras Mimi giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba Matt. –No hay nada por lo que tengas que sentirlo.-

-Sí que lo hay. No sé por qué la verdad.- Dijo el mientras daba y una media sonrisa. –Pero sé que he hecho algo, me evitas y no puedo soportar estar así contigo.-

-No es culpa tuya, más bien mía.- Matt la miraba confundido. –Por esperar algo que no iba a llegar.-

-¿Qué?-

-Es decir creo que vi algo donde no lo había.-

Matt iba a decir algo pero Kari gritando el nombre Mimi llamó la atención de ambos.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que ir a ver qué ocurre.- Mimi se levantó y se fue hacia la gran casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Mimi.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.- Dijo T.K. -¿He dicho algo malo?-

-No, no tiene que ver, no has dicho nada malo. Había… Había un bicho en la pared… Si era eso. Mimi tengo que hablar contigo y con Sora.-

-De acuerdo déjame que valla a buscarla.-

-Vale pero date prisa.-

-Estas rara… De acuerdo, no tardare mucho.- Contestó Mimi saliendo a buscar a Sora, y juntas fueron ajunto de Kari.

-Kari ¿Que nos quieres decir?- Preguntó Mimi curiosa.

-No, aquí no. ¿Mimi podemos ir a tu cuarto?-

-Claro.- Subieron al piso de arriba y Mimi cerró la puerta tras de ella. –A ver qué ocurre.-

-Estaba hablando con T.K.- Decía Kari mientras Mimi se sentaba en la silla del escritorio. –Y ya sé quién es la chica rubia que esta mañana estaba con Matt.-

Mimi al escuchar esto casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentada. -¿Q-Qué?-

-Sí, estábamos hablando y él me dijo que esta mañana tuvo que ir solo a tu casa porque su hermano había tenido que salir. Yo le pregunte que por que había salido y me dijo que le había llamado Ume.-

-Y… ¿Quién es Ume?- Preguntó Sora algo temerosa por la respuesta.

-Pues.- Mimi trago duro, como si hubiera algo en la garganta que le impidiera hacerlo. –Es su hermanastra, bueno de ambos.-

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Su hermanastra?- Dijo Mimi sorprendida.

-Sí, no su hermanastra oficialmente, pero al parecer la madre de Matt está saliendo con alguien no están casados, pero actualmente están viviendo juntos. La pareja de la madre de Matt tiene una hija que se llama Ume, y bueno…-

-¡Bueno que!- Insistió Sora.

-Pues que ella tiene un interés amoroso en Matt pero, el no en ella. T.K no confía en ella, dice que es muy mentirosa y falsa. Al parecer ya le ha intentado buscar más de un problema con Matt.-

-Vale tenemos una parte buena que Matt, no está interesado en ella.- Comentó Sora.

-Matt tampoco confía mucho en ella, pero cuando le llamó hoy le dijo que había pasó algo con su madre y su padre. Le dijo que quería verle para contárselo todo. Cuando Matt le preguntó ella le dijo que no pasaba nada que simplemente quería verle. Cuando les viste tu Matt acaba de decirles que se iba de vacaciones y ella empezó a llorar por eso, no quería que se fuera.-

-¿Algo más?- Inquirió Sora.

-Sí, Mimi creo que esto te interesa. Matt le dijo a Ume que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que no insistiera.-

-¿Te dijo T.K quién era?-

-No Sora, no me lo quiso decir. Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien? No has dicho prácticamente nada.-

-Es que no sé cómo me siento… Me siento feliz de saber que no sale con nadie, pero me preocupa esa tal Ume. Debería hablar con el.-

-Claro, pero yo no te he dicho nada. Si no T.K no me va a contar nada nunca más. Aunque era un caso de fuerza mayor.-

-No le voy a contar nada, solo quiero arreglar esto. ¡Soy una idiota!-

-Un poco.- Mimi fulminó a Kari con la mirada, y Sora empezó a reír. –Es broma. Anda ve.-

-No estoy segura de sí debería decirle lo que siento.-

-Creo que tienes que hacer lo que tu creas lo que consideres ¿No crees Kari?-

-Si estoy de acuerdo, haz lo que tú consideres.-

-Muchas gracias chicas. Lo primero es arreglar esto.- Dijo Mimi saliendo de la habitación. Buscó a Matt por toda la casa pero no le encontró. Vio a T.K en el salón y decidió preguntarle.

-¿T.K has visto a tu hermano?-

-No ¿Por qué le buscas?- Pregunto T.K sonriendo.

-Quería hablar con el.- Dijo Mimi mientras se daba media vuelta y salí del salón. Ella apostaría que se había ruborizado, pero prefería pensar que no. Decidió salir a buscarle fuera, busco por toda la playa pero no le vio. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando se dio dé cuenta de que no le había buscado en la zona de las rocas.

Empezó a caminar sobre una gran roca plana que estaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo, pero que permitía ver todo el lugar. Por mala suerte donde apoyó un pie, la roca no era muy sólida haciendo que el apoyo de Mimi se esfumara. En ese momento pensó que iba a darse el mayor golpe de su vida, pero no fue así. Alguien la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca trayéndola hacia sí, evitando la caída. Dirigió su vista hacia su salvador.

-Matt. Muchas gracias.-

-Creí que te caías.- Dijo el abrazándola. Matt se sorprendió cuando Mimi le correspondió el abrazo. –De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te estaba buscando.-

-¿A mí?-

-Si… Me gustaría hablar contigo.-

Matt le sonrió –Claro, ven vamos a sentarnos.-

Bajaron de la roca y Matt se sentó sobre una al lado de la arena, Mientras Mimi se mantenía de pie.

-Tú antes me pediste disculpas, creo que la que tiene que pedir disculpas aquí soy yo.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Malinterpreté algo y saqué conclusiones precipitadas. Debería de haber hablado contigo primero, aunque tampoco te puedo pedir explicaciones de ningún tipo, ya que tú y yo no- Mimi fue interrumpida por Matt.

-Si sacaste conclusiones precipitadas.- Mimi tragó saliva, "mierda" pensó ¿La había descubierto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ella.

-Antes lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro. Ahora te has descubierto tú sola.- Dijo Matt empezando a caminar hacia ella. -Eras tu ¿Verdad?-

-¿Q-Qué?- Habló Mimi mientras empezaba a retroceder.

-La chica que estaba hoy a la mañana en el parque, eras tú.-

-Ehh… Yo.- Mimi siguió retrocediendo pero sus pies chocaron contra algo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio hacia atrás. Matt intentó sujetarla pero ambos cayeron al agua. Estaban empapados y Mimi se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a reír. Matt se sentó cerca de Mimi.

Ella le miró. –Si era yo. Confiaba en que no me reconocieras.-

-Mimi te reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.-

-¿Qué hacemos aun en el agua?- Ambos se levantaron. Matt miró a Mimi el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y la ropa al cuerpo, permitiéndole ver las curvas que ella poseía.

-Espero que no estés enfadado con migo.-

-No lo estoy, bueno lo estoy por no haberme dicho nada ¿Sabes lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar? Me sentía mal por no poder estar contigo, no comprendía nada.-

-Lo siento.-

-Necesito saber ¿Por qué te importó tanto verme con Ume?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Mimi?- Dijo el acorralándola contra una roca.

La respiración de Mimi se agitó estaba tan cerca, y ¡Maldita sea! Era condenadamente atractivo y además estaba empapado. Parecía una imagen surrealista. Él acercó su rostro más al de ella, escasos milímetros les separaban. Él lo tenía decidido no estaba dispuesto a pasar otro día como aquel, torturándose sin poder estar con ella.

Movió su boca hacia su oreja y le susurro. –Está bien no tienes de que preocuparte. Yo solo te amo a ti.- Acto seguido la besó. La besó con ganas, se notaba que lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, la besó con amor, pasión. Puso una mano sobre su cuello y la otra sobre su cintura y pegó sus cuerpos. Ella posó sus manos sobre su nuca intentando profundizar el beso, si era posible. La necesidad de aire se hizo presente lo que les obligó a cortar el beso.

Apoyó su frente en la de él, manteniendo todavía sus cuerpos juntos. –Me dolía pensar que ya no podría estar contigo. Te amo Matt, no me dejes.- Habló ella abrazándole.-

-No te voy a dejar nunca.- Dijo el mirándola a la cara. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Ella mostro una amplia sonrisa. –Si, si, si. Siempre. Tú eres y serás el único para mí, siempre.-

La volvió a besar. –Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar ¿Lo sabes, no?-

-No contaba con volver a casa ahora.- Se volvieron a besar.

**Bueno, ¡Hola! Lo siento mucho de verdad, no tengo excusa. Bueno la tengo pero es larga de contar y bueno, lo importante es que ahora no hay nada que me ocupe y puedo seguir subiendo.**

**Bueno disfrutar del capítulo subiré el siguiente más rápido PROMISE. ¡Que seáis felices! Disfrutar. :)**


End file.
